Harm's Leading Ladies
by tvqueen15
Summary: A Lieutenent Kara Johnson is about to change the lives of Harm and Mac forever, with just a basket, a note, and a very special request. Completed!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or JAG, but I love using them in my crazy stories that will never come true in real story lines as much as I hope and pray that they would.  
  
Thank you guys so much for all the feedback you give on my story, you're the best. I hope you guys enjoy this story as much as you do the others. Please give me feedback, it's what keeps me writing.  
  
Harm's Leading Ladies Ch. 1  
  
Harm sat at the desk in his apartment, listening, once again, to the tapes his father had made. A sudden knock brought him out of his thoughts, as he stopped the tape and rose from his chair. Opening the door he found no one, just a basket on the floor with a note pinned to it. As he leaned down, he suddenly realized that the basket contained a small, sleeping child. He picked up the basket carefully and brought it into his apartment. He put the basket down on the counter and unpinned the note, and other paper, from the blanket. He read the note quickly, a sad, drawn look coming across his features. "I've got to call Mac," he said aloud.  
  
"Hello, Colonel Mackenzie," she said. "Mac, it's Harm. Listen, I know it's late and your probably already undressed, but I have an emergency here that involves you," Harm said as he glanced over at the baby. "Harm your scaring me, what's going on? Is it Sergeii or your mom," she asked concerned? "No it's not them. Mac, somebody left a baby, on my door step with a note and some papers," Harm said inhaling deeply. "I'm on my way," she said. Placing the phone back on the receiver, she put a bath robe on over silk night gown, slipped on her shoes, and rushed out the door.  
  
Ten minutes later, Mac knocked on Harm's door. "Hey, thanks for coming so quickly," said Harm as he took in her silk robe. "I'm glad there weren't that many cops out because I think I did about sixty all the way here. Harm, what the hell is going on," she asked? "Here read this," Harm said handing her the note. Mac took the note and began to read:  
  
"Dear Commander Raab and Colonel Mackenzie,  
My name is Lt. Kara Johnson. The baby in the basket is my sweet little Bella girl. Her full name is Isabella Lynn and she's three weeks old. Since you are reading this note, it means that I've died of cancer. I want the two of you to adopt Bella. I know this is a terrible burden to put on you both, but I've seen the two of you in court and followed your careers. I know that the two of you would make such good parents to her, teaching her about life, love, and maybe even the military. She has no other family. Her father was killed in Afghanistan and both of her grandparents are deceased. If you feel you can't adopt her, I understand, but please bring her to Annie McKinnah's adoption agency. She knows about us and what I want you to do. Whatever you decide I know it's for the best.  
Sincerely, Kara Johnson."  
  
As Mac finished the letter, she wiped a stray tear from her eye. "The adoption papers and birth certificate were with the note," Harm said as he took the note back from her. "I honestly don't know what to do. I think we should know if this real or not, before we make any decision," Mac said. "That's what my first thought was too. I called the Admiral after I spoke with you, he wasn't happy about being woken up, but he said he'd be over as fast as possibe," Harm said.   
  
The two stared at each other for a few moments, before Bella's cries could be heard coming from the counter. At the same time, the Admiral knocked on the door. "I'll get Bella," Mac said. She hurried to the counter and picked up the small little girl.   
  
In the living room, Harm opened the door and found his CO in jeans and a t-shirt, arms crossed. "Admiral, Sir, thank you for coming," Harm said shaking AJ's hand. "Out of the office, it's AJ, now this had better be good Rabb," AJ said as Harm shut the door. "It is Sir," Mac said coming from the kitchen carrying Bella in from the kitchen. "Mac, what are you doing here in your bathrobe and who's that," he asked his voice stunned? "This is Bella, AJ, this note explains everything, including why Mac's here," Harm said handing AJ the note. Mac bounced Bella in her arms as the Admiral read the note. He handed it back to Harm. "AJ we were hoping that you could help us confirm this young woman's story," Harm said. AJ picked up the phone and began dialing. "So what's wrong with Bella," Harm asked coming towards Mac and Bella? "She's hungry. Could you hand me the bottle and formula out of the basket," she asked? "How could you tell she was hungry," Harm asked taking the bottle and formula out. "I don't know. I guess it's that maternal instinct thing, kicking in. I guess my biological clock has gone off so many times, that with a baby here, my maternal instincts are kicking in," she said laughing. "Guess I should have made that deal for only three years, instead of five," he said his eyes serious. Mac stared at him, her eyes showing surprise and a flicker of hope. He smiled back his fly boy smile as he poured the formula into the bottle and tightened the cover on the bottle.   
  
The three of them walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Mac took the bib from Harm and fastened it around Bella's neck. The Admiral came in a few moments later and took in the sight of his two senior officers. Mac feeding the baby and Harm watching over them protectively. "I just got off the phone with the naval base in Norfolk, Kara did work there. She died last night from cancer. Her friend, a Lt. Jessica Wright, is the one who brought Bella here, as a last request for Kara," AJ said. "So she really wants us to be Bella's parents? That means we have to decide whether or not to adopt her or give her to the agency," Harm said.   
  
The two men glanced at Mac, who had set the bottle on the table and helped Bella sit up to burp her. They watched silently as Mac patted Bella's back, then rubbed gently until the small girl finally let out a small burp. "That's a good girl," she said craddling her back in her arms. Mac looked up and found the two men's eyes on her. "What," she asked? "Do you think we should adopt her or give her to the agency," Harm asked? "I don't know about you, but in the short time that I've been with Bella, I already love her. I know that we could teach her so many things. She'd be better off with us, with everyone at JAG as her family, then some conventional family with a mom who doesn't know anything about the real world, or a dad with a job at some corporate business. She deserves a mommy marine, a daddy pilot, and aunts and uncles that range from submariners to seals," Mac said smiling down at Bella. "Your right Mac. She deserves the best and she can only get that kind of military family with us. We'll adopt her and we'll raise her together to give her the best of both worlds. If we didn't my mother would probably want to ring my neck for giving up the opportunity for her to be a grandma," Harm said laughing. "Looks like you two are going to be parents and from the way you said it Mac, I'm an uncle," AJ said smiling. "Yes Sir, if you'll have her," Mac said. "It would be an honor Mac," AJ said.   
  
Harm took Bella from Mac's arms and held her up in front of him. He smiled at her as she opened her mouth and made some giggiling noises and stuck out her tongue. He kissed her forehead and turned her around so she could see the Admiral. Bella suddenly began crying again. "Oh no, what'd I do," Harm said a worried expression crossing his features. Mac laughed at Harm's worried face. "You didn't do anything. Here, let see her," said Mac taking Bella from his arms and laying her down on a towel on the counter. Mac undid the buttons on her onesie and pulled it up. Harm and the Admiral stood up and came up behind Mac. "So what's wrong with her," Harm asked? Mac undid the diaper as Harm and the Admiral looked down with disgusted looks. Mac tied it up and handed it to Harm. "You just need to throw it in the garbage, you think you can handle that fly boy," she said. He took the diaper and quickly threw it away. Mac wiped her clean, then put a fresh diaper on her. She buttoned back up the onesie and picked her up making faces at her. "I don't think Harm likes your poopy diapers, but this time he only had to throw it away, wait til he actually has to change it," Mac said smiling at the baby. "Well, this is going to be a learning experience," Harm said running a hand threw his har. The Admiral just laughed.   
  
"It's time for bed, Bella," Mac said. "You want me to do it Mac," Harm asked? "No, I'll do it. You talk to AJ," Mac said walking Bella into Harm's bedroom with the basket. Mac sat down with Bella on Harm's bed and began to sing, "I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always, As long as I'm living, my baby you'll be," she sang. "I didn't know Mac could sing," Harm said. "With Bella around, it looks like you'll be learning a lot more about Mac," AJ said smiling. "Sir, we promise that this will not effect our work," Harm said. "Harm, I know that you and Mac have been through a lot together and I also know that a woman who follows a "friend" to Russia to look for his father, is definitely more than a friend," AJ said. Harm looked a little surprised. "But it's against regulations and..." The Admiral cut him off, "And if you both love each other there is always a way around the rules," Admiral Chegwidden said placing a hand on Harm's shoulder. "She's asleep. Looks like she was pretty tired," Mac said not realizing that the Admiral had just set in motion the wheels turning in Harm's head. Who says dreams can't come true with a little luck and a whole lot of love.  
  
Feedback is always appreciated. 


	2. Chapter 2: Sweet Dreams

Last Chapter:  
  
The Admiral cut him off, "And if you both love each other there is always a way around the rules," Admiral Chegwidden said placing a hand on Harm's shoulder. "She's asleep. Looks like she was pretty tired," Mac said not realizing that the Admiral had just set in motion the wheels turning in Harm's head. Who says dreams can't come true with a little luck and a whole lot of love.  
  
Disclaimer is in the first chapter which basically states that I don't own any of the characters, I'm just using them in my crazy stories.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Mac suddenly realized that both Harm and the Admiral looked a little dazed. "Did I interupt something," she asked feeling uncomfortable? "No, actually Harm and I were just talking about where the three of you were going to live," AJ said. Mac looked over at Harm. "I hadn't even thought of that. With the baby we'll have to buy a house because once we adopt her, she's going to need both of us," Mac said. "You know your right Mac. Tomorrow morning I'll set up an appointment with the realtor so we can begin looking at some homes," said Harm. "We also need to go shopping tomorrow and pick up some things for Bella. We'll need a car seat, stroller, some clothes, a crib, one of those little baby back pack carrier things, more bottles, formula, diapers, and wipes," Mac said trying to recite a list in her head. "Easy Mac, give me time to catch up on the thought of getting a house," Harm said laughing. "Well if the two of you don't need me anymore, I think I'll head home and try to get some sleep, although now that I know I have a niece it might be a little difficult," AJ said smiling. "Thank you for everything AJ. We really appreciate it," Harm said. Harm walked him to the door, then shut and locked it behind him.   
  
The two of them then walked over to couch and fell back onto it. "I can't believe by tomorrow we'll be parents. Although the upside is my mother will be ecstatic," Harm said smiling. "I hope so. I'm a little nervous about what your mother will think about me as the child's mother though," Mac said. "Mac, my mother adores you. From the first time I told her about you, she was thrilled that I had a female partner who could keep me in line as well as you. Then after Russia and then when you had a vision of me in the ocean, well she was ready to put you on a pedestal," Harm said taking her hand. "I can't wait to tell Chloe. She'll be so excited," Mac said. They sat there silently, Harm's hand still entwined with Mac's. "We're going to be okay Mac. I promise you, we'll do everything possible to give Bella, the best of everything life has to offer," Harm said squeezing Mac's hand. "Thanks Harm," she said reaching over and hugging him. As they pulled apart, they both sat their frozed in place staring into the others eyes, almost like they could see into each others soul. "I guess we should go to bed. Rest up for tomorrow," Harm said breaking the eye contact between them. "Yeah, I'll sleep here on the couch," said Mac. "Mac you'll never sleep comfortably on the couch. I'll take the couch and you can sleep in my room," Harm said protesting. "Harm you wouldn't even fit. We're both adults and we'll probably be sharing a bed once we buy a house, so we can share your bed for tonight," Mac said. Harm raised his eye brows, a smirk playing on his lips. "Your right Mac. We are both adults and it's the only way either of us will sleep comfortably," he said.  
  
They both walked nervously into Harm's room. Mac went over to check on Bella, while Harm went into the bathroom and changed into a pair of pajama bottoms. "She's still sound asleep. You know, Harm, once we get settled into a house, I think it'll be hard to stay away from her room at night, just so I can check on her every night," Mac said. She slipped her robe off, revealing a navy blue silk night gown with a low neck line. She didn't hear Harm come from the bath room, a pair of blue pajama bottoms and no shirt on (ladies use your imagination, I know it doesn't take much). He stopped in his tracks at the sight of her, an angelic figure was standing right in front of him. Mac turned around as her eyes settled on his bare chest. "Very nice Commander," Mac said smiling trying to lighten the mood. "Your not so bad yourself Colonel, although I see you didn't lead the lingerie at home again," he said trying to be cute. "This is hardly lingerie Harmon, just wait til we're living together then you'll really see some lingerie," she said her voice playful yet serious. Harm seemed shocked by her words, his face turning crimson as they climbed into bed. "Dare I hope I have made the great Harmon Raab blush," said Mac smiling deeply as she stared over at him. "I never blush Sarah, I just get even," he said a smile playing on his lips as well. Mac smiled over at him. It was nice to have this easy bantering between us, even if there is a little bit of flirting Mac thought as she settled under the covers. "Goodnight Harm," she said settling her head on the pillow. "Good night Mac. Sweet dreams," he said as he turned out the light.  
  
The next morning Mac awoke and found that her head was lying on someone's chest. She also felt a hand on the small of her back holding her tight. Looking up she found the content and asleep Harm, who seemed to unaware of their position. Mac gently climbed out of his embrace and stood up stretching. She looked over at Bella who looked back up at her, bright blue eyes sparkling. "Hey Bella girl. What do you say we go make daddy some break fast," Mac asked the smiling baby. Bella just made some gurgling sounds and a happy smile came about. "I can't believe I just called Harm daddy, but that's what we are. We're going to be your parents Bella. We'll be a family, all of us. You'll love our family at JAG and Harm's parents too," said Mac to the child as they walked into the kitchen. Mac filled Bella's bottle with formula, then sat down with her to feed her.   
  
Suddenly hearing a knock at the door, Mac placed Bella down in her basket and went to get the door. Opening it, she found the shocked face of Commander Sturgis Turner. "Mac what on earth are you doing at Harm's apartment in that at this hour," he asked trying to get the whole question out? Before Mac could explain, Harm walked out from his room, a sleepy look in his eyes, his hair dishelveled. Not seeing the open door, he began to speak, "Mac, why didn't you wake me up, we didn't go to bed that late last night," he said his voice heavy with sleep. Sturgis looked from Mac's silk night gown to Harm's sleepy figure with a quirky smile playing on his face and a slightly embarassed Mac. "Well I must say Colonel I'm curious, did I interupt something," he asked a smirk on his face as he watched Mac's features change.  
  
The next chapter should be up soon. I know it's a weird way to end a chapter, but I'm in the process of revising it, to try and make it better but I will give you a few hints on the next chapter:  
  
Harm gets a call from a loved one, who is to say the least, enthusiastic about baby Bella.  
  
Harm and Mac become parents and learn that they are slowly becoming closer than they ever thought possible. 


	3. Chapter 3: Becoming Parents

Disclaimer is in the first chapter which basically states that I don't own any of the characters, I'm just using them in my crazy stories.  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
Before Mac could explain, Harm walked out from his room, a sleepy look in his eyes, his hair dishelveled. Not seeing the open door, he began to speak, "Mac, why didn't you wake me up, we didn't go to bed that late last night," he said his voice heavy with sleep. Sturgis looked from Mac's silk night gown to Harm's sleepy figure with a quirky smile playing on his face and a slightly embarassed Mac. "Well I must say Colonel I'm curious, did I interupt something," he asked a smirk on his face as he watched Mac's features change.  
  
Chapter 3 Becoming Parents  
  
Harm seemed to suddenly come out of his sleepy haze at hearing Sturgis's joking voice. "Sturgis what are you doing here," Harm asked? Sturgis looked at Harm surprised, then realized what he must think. Mac in a silk night gown and he in his pajama bottoms just didn't look right. "Funny you should ask me what I'm doing here, when I was just asking Mac what she was doing here in her pajamas, and from what you said it sounds like she spent the night," Sturgis said enjoying putting his friends on the spot. "It's not what you think Sturgis," Harm said inviting him in and closing the door behind him. Mac suddenly disappeared into the kitchen, shutting off the stove, and picking up Bella. "Really, then what is it," Sturgis asked hoping that his two co workers had finally come to their senses. "It's this, or I should say her," Mac said coming out from the kitchen. Sturgis looked at Bella almost surprised. "I'm afraid I missed something," Sturgis said looking at Bella's sparkling blue eyes and bright brown hair. "Sturgis a Lieutenent who died from cancer last night, had her friend leave her child, Bella, on my door step so that Mac and I could adopt her. We've both decided that's what we want to do, and that we can give her the best life possible," Harm said smiling at Mac and Bella.  
  
"This is unbelieveable. The two of you are really going to be parents. I'm proud of you guys, you know it's kind of funny how much she looks like the two of you. She has blue eyes like Harm and brown hair like Mac," Sturgis said. Mac suddenly realized what he was saying and turned Bella to look at her. "I never really noticed that before, but your right Sturgis. Would you like to stay for breakfast? I made pancakes," she said smiling. Before Sturgis could answer, the phone rang. Harm walked over to get it.  
  
"Hello," he said quickly. "Hello, darling. How are you," Trish Burnett asked? "Hey mom, I'm fine. How are you and Frank," he asked? "We're fine darling. And how's Mac," his mother asked her tone teasing? "Actually Mom, it's funny you mention Mac. She's here now. Last night a young woman who was in the navy, had a friend of hers, leave her baby on my door step. Mom the woman died from cancer last night," he said his voice solemn. "Oh sweetie, I'm sorry. Did you know the woman? Well what I'm asking is are you the father, is that why she left the baby with you," Trish asked? "No Mom, I didn't know her. But she had heard about Mac and I. She left a letter with the baby asking Mac and I to adopt her. And we've decided that we want to be this little girl's parents. So looks like your going to be a grandma," Harm said. Mac looked nervously at Harm, then down to Bella. "Ahhh! Frank we're going to be grandparents," Trish screamed! Harm held the phone away from his ear, and looked up at Mac, whose face had turned up into a large smile. "I can't believe it. After all my years of hoping, your finally going to make me a grandma. And with Mac has her mother, I know you two will be the best parents. Darling, Frank and I are going to book flights on a plane tonight for Virginia. We should arrive by tomorrow afternoon. And we can't wait to see our new grand-daughter," Trish said. "Okay Mom. We'll meet the two of you tomorrow at the airport. I love you. Bye Mom," Harm said hanging up the phone.  
  
"I take it she's happy about being a grandma," Mac said looking down at Bella. "She's ecstatic. And when she heard you were her mother, she said she knew that we were going to be the best parents," Harm said. "I didn't know you knew Harm's mother Mac," Sturgis said. "I've never actually met her, but I guess after Russia and then when I had that vision of him after his plane crash, she probably figures I'm the one who keeps her son in line," Mac said smiling. "Mac didn't you say you made pancakes," Harm said. "Yeah, and by now they're probably getting cold," said Mac walking into the kitchen. Mac sat down with Bella and began feeding her. Sturgis and Harm, helping themselves to pancakes, noticed how at ease Mac was with her. "Mac are you sure you've never had children before," Sturgis said taking a bite of his pancakes. "No, I've never had children, I just figure it must be all that maternal instinct coming out after years of hitting the snooze button," she said smiling. She picked up Bella and gently burped her. "Just a little while longer and you'll officially be ours," said Mac  
  
An hour later, the three of them were driving towards the agency in Harm's vette. Mac was seated on the passenger's side holding Bella in her arms. "Harm, I've decided that I'm going to trade in my corvette for something a little more practical, like a mini van," said Mac. "Mac, I can't ask you to do that. I'll trade mine in for the van," he said. "Harm, you aren't asking, I'm offering. You love this car and I want to. I'm getting sick of driving that thing anyways," she said. "Alright you win Mac. How about after we sign the papers, we go buy a car seat for Bella, then we can go pick up your vette, and bring it to a dealer," said Harm. "Sure, sounds like a plan. Oh, look there's the agency," said Mac smiling. Harm parked the car and then went around the other side to open the car door for Mac and Bella. "My ladies," he said smiling his fly boy grin.  
  
The three of them walked in and immediately went over to the brightly smiling woman. "You must be Commander Raab and Colonel Mackenzie. I'm Anna. I run the adoption agency," she said smiling brightly. "Well, like we said on the phone, we've decided that we want to adopt Bella. In the short time we have spent with her, she has been such a joy," said Mac smiling. "Well from the look on your face Colonel, I can see that. Did you bring the adoption papers," she asked? "Here they are," said Harm taking them from the inside pocket of his leather jacket. "If you'll just sign here Commander, then I'll have the Colonel sign of the adjacent line," Anna said. Harm signed all three papers on the line above Kara's. "Here Mac, I'll hold her while you sign," said Harm taking Bella from her arms. Mac took the pen and signed on the line next to Harm's. Mac put down the pen and looked over at Harm and Bella. "I'll have these processed immediately. Because of Kara's death, it shouldn't take long. No more than two weeks," Anna said. "We're a family Mac," Harm said smiling brightly. Harm handed Bella back to Mac, and then hugged both of them. "Thank you Anna, you have made us very happy," Mac said smiling at the elderly woman. "And may I say how good it is to see two people like you ready to make such a commitment to this beautiful little girl. I know the three of you will make an excellent familiy," Anna said smiling at them.   
  
At the same time, in California, Harm's mother Trish was on the phone. "That's right the same man who we thought would never settle down has finally given me a grand child and hopefully we'll have a new daughter in law as well. You will?Harm will be so excited to see you. We'll meet you at the airport," said a Trish a bright smile on her face.   
  
Next Chapter:  
  
Harm, Mac, and Bella go shopping for a new car and a new home.  
  
The new family also goes to the airport to meet Trish and Frank, who also have a surprise visitor with them. A person who will discover how Harm really feels about Mac and make sure he does something about it. 


	4. Chapter 4: Mystery Guest

Disclaimer is in the first chapter which basically states that I don't own any of the characters, I'm just using them in my crazy stories.  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
Harm and Mac sign the adoption papers and Harm's mother makes a mysterious phone call to someone.  
  
Chapter 4: Mystery Guest  
  
An hour after they had signed the adoption papers, Mac and Harm picked up a car seat and a baby back pack ( you know those things that can be worn in front or in back to hold the baby). They went back to Mac's place, took her corvette, and went to the car dealership to trade in her vette. (I know some of you were worried about this, but I promise there is a reason for this). As they pulled up, the car dealer, noticed and walked towards them. Mac had Bella in the baby backpack, in front of her chest. The car dealer watched as Mac gracefully got out of the car as he took in her beautiful looks. Harm saw the dealer looking at Mac, and glared back, before going over to Mac and Bella, and placing his arm around Mac. The dealer got the hint, but still came over with a seller's smile. "May I help you folks," he asked coming over and soon noticing the baby. "Actually we're looking to trade in the vette for something a little bigger," said Mac gesturing to Bella. "Ofcourse, did you have anything in mine," he asked? "Maybe a mini van," Mac suggested. "Ma'am I don't mean to be forward, but you don't look like the kind of woman who should be driving a mini van. What about an SUV," the man suggested. Harm looked a little peeved. "Mac, it's up to you. Whatever you think is best," Harm said smiling at her. Unknown to Harm, Mac had seen the dealer checking out Mac and quickly thought up a plan. "Well I don't know Harm, do we plan on having more children," she asked winking at him. Harm looked a little surprised, but decided to play along. "I don't know Sarah, maybe we should "discuss" that tonight," said Harm raising his eyebrows. The dealer seemed clearly embarassed, but walked them through the rest of the lot.  
  
"So which one do you like best Mac?" Harm asked as they arrived back from the tour of the car lot. "I think I like Honda CR-V best, it has that sporty look, yet it's big enough to accomodate all of us, including a diaper bag, toys, grocerys, and a car seat," said Mac. "I agree. It's perfect for you Mac, we'll take it Sir," said Harm looking over at the dealer and smiling at him.  
  
Later that night, Mac awakened alone in Harm's bed, yes she is wearing clothes and no they did not have sex, I promise when they do you will be aware of it! Mac got out of bed her silk night gown falling the full length of her body. Suddenly hearing a sound coming from the living room, she walked out, and stood silently smiling at the sight before her. There stood Harm, in his pajama bottoms and a navy sweat shirt, singing and gently swaying with Bella held to his chest. He seemed to feel her eyes on him because his eyes looked up and locked onto her loving gaze. "Hey, I was getting a little worried there," Mac whispered coming towards them. "Bella woke up and I thought it'd be nice if I got her for a change. Give you the chance to sleep," Harm said smiling. "You think there's enough room for me in those arms Commander," she asked teasingly. "What do you think Bella? Should we let mommy dance with us," Harm asked the small sleepy baby. "I don't think she minds,"said Harm. He opened up his arm, in invitation. Mac stepped into his embrace and began rubbing Bella's back softly, as the three of them swayed to the music and quietly hummed along.  
  
After they put Bella back to bed, the two of them lay awake on opposite sides of the bed. "Harm, are you awake," she asked? "Yeah, is something wrong," he asked? "No, I guess I'm just a little nervous about meeting your mom and Frank tomorrow. I mean does she really know who her son is raising her grand child with? I came from an abusive home, where drinking was involved, what if she thinks I'll be abusive,"? Mac asked worriedly. Harm quickly turned on the light beside him and turned to face her. "Mac my mother only has the highest respect for you. She knows that you've put your past behind you and she respects you for that. She also knows that you keep my six in line and your the woman who risked her life to finally find out what happened to her husband, my mother loves you Mac, even though she hasn't even met you. Do you know that she asks me how you are everytime I talk to her," Harm said looking at her seriously. Mac looked at him surprised. "Really,?" she asked. "Really," he took her hand, " Mac I promise you, that my mother holds you in the highest pedestal available. It'll be fine, I promise," he said squeezing her hand. He leaned over and hugged her. Mac smiled at him as they parted and settled back under the covers. Harm turned out the light as they settled in, not knowing the surprise that was in store for them.  
  
The next morning they were up early. Mac went through four outfits before finally deciding on a pair of jeans and nice red sweater. As she came out of the bath room, she saw Harm, struggling to put on Bella's outfit. "Here let me help," she said coming towards him. She buttoned up the last of it, slipped on her little booties, and then placed a little white hat on her head. Harm took the opportunity to take in Mac's beautiful appearance. "You look great Mac," he said nodding appreciatively. "Thanks, so do you. Are you all set," she asked nervously? He nodded his head as they got Bella's things together and headed for the car.  
  
A half hour later, they were waiting anxiously to see Harm's parents. Harm glanced over at a very nervous Mac, who was gently bouncing Bella in her back pack carrier. Suddenly Harm spotted his mother. "There she is Mac," he said hurrying towards his mother. Harm wrapped his strong arms around his mother and hugged her tightly. Then gestured with his hand to Mac for her to come forward. Nervously she came. "It's now or never Bella," said Mac as they walked towards them. "You didn't do her enough justice Harm, she's even more beautiful in person," said Trish. Harm took Bella for a moment so his mother could hug Mac. "Thank you for taking such good care of my son," Trish whispered in her ear. "No, thank you for giving him to me," said Mac as she pulled away from Trish just enough so Trish could see the seriousness in her expression. "Where's Frank mom," Harm asked handing Bella back to Mac. Before Trish could answer, Frank came forward, holding large gift bags and an elderly woman on his other arm. "He's right here, he just had to help an old woman with the gifts she bought for her great grand daughter," said the woman. "Grandma Sarah," said Harm in disbelief. Mac looked surprised as well, as she finally came face to face with the other Sarah in Harm's life.  
  
Feedback appreciated. 


	5. Chapter 5: Moving In

Disclaimer is in the first chapter which basically states that I don't own any of the characters, I'm just using them in my crazy stories.  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
Mac finally meets Harm's parents and the other Sarah in his life.  
  
Chapter 4: Moving In  
  
"Grandma, what are you doing here? How did you get here," Harm asked his voice filled with surprise. "Your mother called me and said that our Harm had adopted a baby, well I had to see it to believe it, so here I am," Grandma Sarah said happily. "Oh, Frank, Grandma, this is Lt. Colonel Sarah Mackenzie and Isabella our daughter," Harm said looking towards Mac as he said our daughter. "It's a pleasure to meet you Colonel. You've been quite an influence in Harm's life and you've certainly saved his butt a few times," said Frank smiling at his step son. "Please call me Mac, and it's a pleasure to meet the man who helped Harm and his mother overcome all the hardships they endured with Harm Senior's death," Mac said suddenly getting choked up. Frank who also had tears in his eyes engulfed Mac in a hug. "Now Frank don't take up all the hugs and old lady like me wants some huggin too. After all, it's certainly a pleasure to meet the other Sarah in Harm's life and the young woman brave enough to follow my grandson all the way to Russia to find out what happened to my son," Sarah said. She hugged Mac tightly, then smiled. She took Isabella from Harm, as the six of them left the airport.   
  
"Mrs. Raab who are all these gifts for," Mac asked as they piled the gifts into the trunk of the car. "Call me Grandma, everyone else does. And these are for my great great grand daughter. It's not everyday you know that I found out that some woman has finally been able to get my grandson to settle down. Have the two of you decided where your going to live," Sarah asked as they climbed in Mac's new car. "Actually Grandma we're going to look at a house today and we were hoping that you'd all like to come with us. After all we're a family now," Harm said adding emphasis on family as he looked at Mac. "Well that's certainly kind of you dear. We'd love to help you pick out a home," Trish said placing a comforting hand on Mac's arm.   
  
An hour later, the six of them arrived at the second home they had looked at. Mac stood in awe at the large two story victorian style home. Harm came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and Bella, who was sitting comfortably in her back pack. "It's beautiful, but can we really afford it," Mac said leaning back into the comfort of his arms. Trish, Frank, and Sarah stood back admiring the couple. "He really does love her, doesn't he," Sarah whispered. "Since he first met her, everytime he calls he mentions something about her. And if you ask me she's the perfect thing for him. You think we should give them some not so subtle hints to push them in the right direction," Trish said smiling brightly. "Oh there's not a doubt in my mind," Sarah said as she shook hands with Trish sealing their pact. "Oh would you too stop, come on," said Frank as he lead the way following Harm and Mac into their possible new home.  
  
The realator led the way through the large living room with a fireplace, the office space, the dining room, large kitchen, then upstairs to the four large bedrooms, two baths, then they got to the master bedroom. "And here we have the master bedroom, certainly the most romantic room in the whole house," the realator said. Mac blushed slightly, but it quickly subsided. "This room is certainly large enough for the two of you," Trish said. Harm looked at his mother surprised, but quickly let it go when they entered the master bath and saw the giant white marble whirlpool tub. "This tub is probably the thing that makes most people go nuts," the realator said. Harm looked over at Mac, smiling his fly boy grin and raising his eyebrows. He could see that Mac was trying to read the reaction on his face, but he knew she was stumped. Trish saw the look in Harm's eyes when the realator mentioned the tub and took the time to act on it. "I'm sure my son and Mac will find this tub a place of relaxation after a hard day at work or with this little one, right Harm," Trish said smiling. "Uh, right Mom, thanks for that," Harm said slowly hoping the redness in his face wasnt' giving away the thoughts of what he hoped would happen between him, Mac, and the tub.   
  
As they got back downstairs, the realator turned to them. "So what do you think," she asked trying to read their reactions. "Mac," Harm asked turning to her. "I love it, but I mean what do you think," Mac said nervously. "I think it's the perfect place for us to start our family," Harm said. "So you'll take it," the realator asked hopefully. Looking from his parents and grandmother, to the love of his life and his daughter he turned to the realator. "We'll take it," said Harm smiling his fly boy grin. "We bought a house," Mac said excitedly. "Now's the time for us to make it a home," said Harm picking Mac and the baby up into his arms and hugging them. They had no idea just how much fun and interesting times would come in the time they would have to turn their new house into a home.  
  
Next Chapter:  
  
Harm, Mac, and Bella get some help from their family's moving into their new house.  
  
Mac and Harm have an interesting first night sharing a bedroom.  
  
Feedback appreciated! 


	6. Chapter 6: Our House, Our Home

Disclaimer is in the first chapter which basically states that I don't own any of the characters, I'm just using them in my crazy stories.  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
"We bought a house," Mac said excitedly. "Now's the time for us to make it a home," said Harm picking Mac and the baby up into his arms and hugging them. They had no idea just how much fun and interesting times would come in the time they would have to turn their new house into a home.  
  
Chapter 6: Our House, Our Home  
  
The next day, Harm, Mac, Bella, Trish, Frank, Grandma Sarah, and the JAG family, all gathered at Mac and Harm's new house to begin moving things in and painting. "This is a perfect house for the three of you," Harriet said her voice full of happiness and excitement. "We certainly thought so. Now is the time to make it into a home," Harm said giving Mac's hand a gentle squeeze. She looked up at Harm, her eyes sparkling with emotion. Earlier in the day they'd bought new furniture and things for different rooms in the house, all which were going to be delivered later in the day. "Well let's get started painting," Mac said. She reluctantly handed Bella to grandma Sarah, with a quick kiss to her forehead. The JAG team watched the event with surprise at how much Mac had bonded with the little girl in the short time they had her.  
  
Harm, Frank, and AJ took to painting the kitchen, while Sturgis and Bud started laying down new floor tile, while Mac and Harriet took what would be Bella's new bedroom. "What color did you decide on for Bella's room," Harriet asked. "Oh Harm and I decided on a lavendar purple with a Winne the Pooh border," Mac said her face glowing. "That's going to be so cute. So you and Harm decided together," Harriet said her voice hopeful for some kind of admission. "Yes Harriet we picked it out together. We've actually decided on everything together. It's so amazing Harriet, how much Bella has changed both of us. I mean we've always been close, but now it's like there's something else there. It's incredible," Mac said sighing as she poured some paint into the pan and picked up a roller. "Mac, I've known you and Harm for a long time, and I've always thought that you guys would maybe, you know get together romantically, does this mean maybe you guys are finally going to give it a shot," Harriet asked hopeful. Mac looked at Harriet with raised eyebrows. "I'm hoping that something might happen, but Harriet I've waited a very long time for Harm to finally get over this thing that he has that holds him back, and I'll wait for him as long as it takes," Mac said her eyes serious. Harriet looked at her friend and superior officer, then went over and hugged her tightly.  
  
Downstairs in the kitchen, the men were speaking of similiar things. "So how are things going between you and the Colonel," AJ asked. "Mac and I are getting along better than ever. We haven't fought in so long, we're actually just happy with everything that's going on in our lives and it's all thanks to that little girl sleeping with grandma in the other room," said Harm pointing towards the living room where Harm's mother, grandmother, and Bella were. "Does this mean your thinking of finally becoming more friends with Mac? You know nothing would make your mother happier at this point," Frank said. AJ, Sturgis, and Bud turned to look at Harm to see his answer. Harm looked almost embarassed at Frank's mention of his mother wanting him and Mac to be together. "Frank it's against regulations for Mac and I to be together that way, and besides who's to say Mac even has those kinds of feeling for me," Harm said trying to focus on the yellow paint he was rolling onto the walls in the kitchen. "Harm as your Commanding officer, I can tell you right now that it wouldn't be easy, but there are always ways around the rules," AJ said staring at him. Harm turned to look at him and saw the seriousness in his eyes. "But still I mean who's to say Mac even has those kind of feelings for me," Harm trying to not convince himself as well as the others that he didn't care about Mac that way. Sturgis looked uncomfortable. Harm and the others noticed Sturgis's uneasiness. "Harm, how can you say that Mac doesn't have those kind of feelings for you? She followed you to Russia son, to find out what happened to your father. A mission that was probably a lot more dangerous than any other you've ever run into, and she followed you there and back, not once but twice. You want to tell me that a woman like only has friendly feelings for you," Frank said placing a comforting hand on Harm's shoulder. "And what about Australia," Bud said from his place on the floor. "What's this about Australia," Sturgis asked getting up from the floor.  
  
"Mic Brumby, a man who used to work at JAG and was also Mac's fiance, asked Harm and I to come to Australia to help him solve a case that involved a man who was actually an American sailor who killed an Australian sailor. While we were down their, Mic and Harm actually broke my jaw," Bud said laughing. "You broke his jaw," Frank said with surprise. "Well, let's just say I wasn't a very big fan of Mic's," Harm said. "Even then you were fighting over the Colonel, and after the two of you went on that ferry ride, nothing was the same between you two. What exactly happened that made her except Brumby's ring," Bud asked? Harm turned to look at him with surprise as the other men in the room stopped what they were doing and turned to look at him. "You wouldn't believe it if I told you how close we even came that night and I completely steered us away from the iceberg," Harm said. "And what exactly does that mean? Now I don't normally get involved in my people's personal lives, but you two have been dancing around this for so long even I'm curious, so spill it Commander, what exactly happened that night that made her accept Brumby's ring so quickly," AJ asked?  
  
"It started with what happened earlier that day when Bud and I were discussing the case, we saw what we thought was Mac topless on the beach with Mic. She informed me that night on the ferry that she wasn't, but she wasn't going to let me off the hook that quickly, even though I tried to change the subject. Then she asked me what bothered me more that she was at the beach with Mic or that I thought she was topless. And then I asked the enevitable question she wouldn't go topless in front of me and boy did that open a door. She asked me if that was a request," Harm said taking a deep breath. The four other men looked at him shocked. "I tried to change the subject by talking about the bridge and how they wrote eternity on it in lights on New Year's Eve, she ofcourse asked me if that's how long we were going to wait. I tried yet again to change the subject, but she wasn't letting me out of it that easy, she told me that we weren't in Washington, and ofcourse I told her that location doesn't change who we are, and we continued on until she finally got to the big question which was I still can't let go. I told her not yet, and she asked me if I was only that way with her, which I confirmed. She said she should be flattered and I told her she should," Harm said. The four men looked at him almost sympathetically. "I'm curious Commander what is it you can't let go of," AJ asked? "Yes, I'm curious as well dear," Trish asked coming in through the swinging door in the kitchen. Harm looked at his mother surprised. Almost dazed Sturgis spoke, "So that's what always kept you two apart, Diane," he stated simply. "Diane, who the hell is Diane," the Admiral asked? "She's a woman we went to Annapolis with. She was murdered," Sturgis said. "What does Diane have to do with you having a loving relationship with Mac," Trish asked truly perplexed. "Mom, I know it's been a while since you've seen a picture of Diane, but Mac has an uncanny resemblance to her. When I saw her for the first time in the rose garden it was like seeing Diane. I just didn't think I could open my heart to any woman again, especially one who looked so much like Diane," Harm said seriously. "You loved her," AJ said. "Yeah, and I guess I never realized it until it was too late. I didn't want to take that chance on love again, so ever since then I've tried not to let any woman get too close," Harm said.  
  
"You know what, I'm going to let you guys chat, I just came to ask if anyone had a preference for lunch," Trish asked hugging her son and wiping some of the tears that came to her eyes. "Why don't you go pick up some Beltway Burgers, there Mac's favorites. I'll just take a salad Mom," Harm said. "That's fine Trish," AJ said. "Alright well I'll be back soon. And I'll pick up some more formula for Bella," Trish said casting a glance at the other men, who assured her with just a look that they would find a way to get Harm and Mac together. "That's why it didn't work out with Anne, or Jordan, or Renee, they all wanted what I couldn't give them," Harm said. "Ah, marriage. So your saying that's not what Mac wanted," Bud said from is postion next to Sturgis. "We actually discussed that one day and she said it's what she wanted someday, but I mean she never pressured me for more than what I could give her. She always seemed to, I don't know maybe I'm reading more into it," Harm said. "She's always seemed to be waiting buddy," Sturgis said. "What is it that you know Sturgis," Harm asked curious. "Let's just say that when the Colonel and I were working on that case, you know the one where I called and told you she was using visions to solve the case, after I called you, I went back to try and talk to her like you suggested. Of course she was being the way she always is, and I said she doesn't do this any better with you, and she told me that was different," Sturgis said. "You didn't start quizzing her like you did me when you first came to JAG did you," Harm said. "Not so much, but I suggested that there was a certain tension between the two of you, and she said some," Sturgis said. "Some, there's a hell of a lot more than some sexual tension between the two of them," AJ said laughing. "That's what I said Sir, and I asked her why she couldn't let it go and move on. She told me it wouldn't work and then well I can't tell you exactly what she said, but let's just say she has some very deep feelings for you," Sturgis said patting Harm on the back. There was no questioning exactly what it was Mac had said. At that moment Harriet and Mac came walking into the kitchen laughing.  
  
They stopped when they saw their serious faces. "What's the matter, is something wrong, Harm," Mac said walking into the room concerned. "Oh no nothing's wrong, we were just discussing how much work there is to be done," Harm said smiling his fly boy grin. "Do you guys need any help? We're all done painting Bella's room with the lavendar color, we're waiting for the paint to dry so we can put up the border," Harriet said picking up on the tension that was in the room. "You two can take care of the painting that way more of us can lay down the new floor tile. Trish went to pick up something for lunch, and she also said she'd get some more formula for Bella," Frank said. "Oh good, I completely forgot we ran out this morning. What's she getting for lunch," Mac asked curiously. "Leave it to my marine to always be hungry. I told her to get your favorite," Harm said. "Aaah! Your the best fly boy," Mac said running over and hugging him tightly. The others in the room smiled brightly. Mac and Harriet picked up paint brushes and began painting while the conversation between them continued to reel through Harm's head.  
  
Feedback is appreciated!!!  
  
Next Chapter:  
  
I know I promised this chapter would be the one where they share a night in their new house, but I got a little carried away with their redecorating. I promise that'll be in the next chapter along with them finishing up redecorating their new home. 


	7. Chapter 7: Two to Tango

Disclaimer is in the first chapter which basically states that I don't own any of the characters, I'm just using them in my crazy stories.  
  
I know it seems like Bella is the perfect baby right now, but believe me, she won't stay that way for long. Please bear with me, I haven't been feeling that well, but the story will have a few interesting turns coming up.  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
"Leave it to my marine to always be hungry. I told her to get your favorite," Harm said. "Aaah! Your the best fly boy," Mac said running over and hugging him tightly. The others in the room smiled brightly. Mac and Harriet picked up paint brushes and began painting while the conversation between them continued to reel through Harm's head.  
  
Chapter 7: Two to Tango  
  
They had just finished painting the kitchen and laying down the new tile when Trish came back with the food. "Food's here," she called from the living room. Mac rushed out into the living room, before anyone else even had time to react. "Mac, you'd think you hadn't eaten in weeks," Harm said laughing as the others followed him through the door. "What can I say all that painting made me hungry," she said pulling out her hamburger and fry. Harm looked at her disgusted. "Mac I still don't know how you eat that stuff," he said taking a bite from his salad. The others watched the cute bantering between them. "It's not my fault you can't handle real food Stick Boy, compared to that rabbit food," Mac said smiling back at him. "Stick Boy, well there's a new one," AJ said surprised. "Mac came up with that one when we were stuck in the Appalachian Mountains," Harm said. "Hey you started making fun of my weight, I had to have something to defend myself with," she said shoving into him playfully.  
  
Just as Mac finished eating, Bella began crying from her play pen. "Looks like someone knew it was dinner time," Mac said rising from her place on the floor. She walked over to the playpen and picked Bella up. She immediately ceased her crying. "There, you just wanted to be with everyone didn't you," Mac said smiling at the bright little girl. "Mac, I'll get her bottle for you," said Harm throwing his food away as he went into the kitchen. He came back a few minutes later, with the bottle. Mac sat down with Bella and placed the bottle to her mouth, which she instantly clung to. "Your so good with her dear," Trish said appreciatively. "Thanks. I can't take all the credit though. She's been pretty good so far, and I've got Harm. He's been great, together we've been, I think, the best parents we can be," Mac said smiling at Harm. After Bella finished, Mac sat her up to burp her. "While we're waiting for the stuff to get here, why don't we open my gifts for the baby," Grandma Sarah said. "Okay, Harm can you," Mac gestured towards the gifts. "No problem," he said going to get them.   
  
He came back and sat down beside Mac and Bella. He began pulling the paper off of the first box. He opened the box and stared down into it. "What is it Harm," Mac asked trying to see into the box. "It's a christening gown. It's beautiful Grandma," Harm said. Grandma Sarah looked at Trish, then back at Harm and Mac. "Your father bought that gown before he went to Vietnam, in case he didn't come back. He wanted to leave something for you, for when you had a child, that way his grandchild would never forget him," Sarah said her eyes tearing. Mac was also beginning to cry. Harm was also choked up, not believing what his father had done. "There's a letter too dear," Sarah said looking at Trish who was now being comforted by Frank. The JAG team was both surprised and emotional as well, remembering Harm and Mac's trip to Russia. "Bella will always know her Grandpa Raab and she'll know that when he died he died a hero," Mac said rising to her feet with Bella, to hug Sarah, Trish, and Frank.  
  
Mac picked up the christening gown, while Harm read the letter quietly to himself. "What do you think Bella? Your Grandpa Raab left this for you, yes he did, and your going to look so beautiful in it," Mac said holding it up for the small child to see. Bella smiled and made cooing noises at the dress. "Well I think she likes it," Mac said. "It's great Grandma thank you for keeping it all this time," Harm said hugging his grandmother tightly. "It wasn't hard dear, but I'll tell you, I wasn't sure I'd ever get the chance to see my great grandchild wear this gown," Sarah said laughing. Harm looked down at the letter in his hands and handed it to Mac. "Would you read it aloud Mac, please," Harm said his eyes seemed to say it all. Mac took the letter from him, holding it with her free hand.  
  
She began to read, "Dear Harm,  
  
If you're reading this letter now, I know that I've died and that your mother probably moved on with her life as well. That was what I wanted Harm, and I'm hoping you didn't give him too hard of a time growing up. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you, but I know he did the best he could, and for that I am thankful. I asked your grandma to hold onto this gown until you had a child, so that my grand child would always know me in some way. Congratulations son. I offer my congratulations to the woman who tamed my son, I know that it couldn't have been easy considering how rowdy I was growing up, right Mom! Anyway I know you've amounted to a young man that I am proud of and that I know will make an excellent father and husband. My love always to you, your wife, and my grand child, I am always watching and loving you.  
  
Love, Harm Sr."  
  
Mac finished up the letter wiping tears from her eyes. "It's a beautiful letter," Mac said. "Well why don't you open up another gift darling," Trish said trying to recompose herself. Harm took another box. He pulled the rapping paper off and found another white box. "This box isn't going to turn on the water works again, is it Grandma," Mac said laughing. "Oh no this one should actually get a few laughs," Sarah said smiling. Harm opened the box and immediately began laughing. He pulled out a little sailor dress, with a matching hat and shoes with little anchors on them. "That is the cutest thing," Harriet said. Mac also looked at the little dress. "It is adorable, but this little one isn't going to be all navy, are you Bella girl," Mac said smiling at the little girl. "Oh don't worry dear, I took care of your side too. There's another outfit in there Harm," Sarah said. Harm placed the outfit down and moved around some of the tissue paper. "You can appreciate this can't you Mac," he said holding up another outfit. The outfit was a red onesie with a bull dog on the front, that says "My mommy's a marine." On the back were the words "Semper Fi". There was also a little hat and slippers with bull dogs on them. "It's adorable Grandma thank you," Mac said holding up the out fit smiling brightly. The final box was rather large. Harm opened it quickly and sat in total shock. "It's perfect for her room," he said. He held up the model of the yellow steerman which had Sarah written on it. He then noticed something else. He pulled it out. A marine core bull dog with the outfit to match. "I wanted Bella to have something for her room of both her parents," Sarah said. "There wonderful Grandma," Harm said. He, Mac, and Bella went over to Sarah and hugged her affectionately.  
  
A knock on the door interrupted the moment as they quickly went to the door to let the moving people in. The first thing they brought in was a beautiful table to be placed in the kitchen by the sliding glass doors. Harm and the other men went quickly to help them move everything in. Harriet and Mac went upstairs to put the border on Bella's room. Soon they had all the furniture put in place in the living room and the kitchen. The final stuff was to go upstairs in the bedroom, Bella's room, and the guest bedroom. "Let's start moving this bed upstairs we'll set it up, then move the dressers up," one of the moving men said. They carried the large bed up and began setting it up. Harriet and Mac came in watching them hard at work. Soon they had the large four poster bed set up. Then the king size mattress in place. Mac and Harriet went to work making the bed with navy blue sheets and large matching comforter. Finally the dressers and night tables were in place in Harm and Mac's bedroom, as they then continued on into Bella's room.  
  
Mac and Harriet started putting the crib together, while Harm and AJ brought the changing table up. Frank, Bud, Sturgis, and the moving guys carried up her white dresser and the boxes of clothes, curtains, and bedding for her crib. Mac and Harriet finally had the crib set up and they began to put her Winnie the Pooh bedding in and her Winnie the Pooh mobile above it. After everything was in place, they set to unpacking all the boxes. "This is so cute Mac," Harriet said holding up the Winnie the Pooh diaper bag. They unpacked all her outfits they had picked out and put them away inside her dresser. They set up her little bouncer, her other toys, playmats, and the books for her bookshelves. Mac took the Winnie the Pooh lamp and set it up on the stand beside her crib, while Harm took the model steerman of Sarah and placed it on top of Bella's dresser. Mac put the stuffed bull dog into her crib along with a few other stuffed animals. "Now the only thing missing are some pictures," Mac said smiling. "We'll take care of that soon, I promise. Grandma bring her up," Harm called down the stairs. He gestured to Sturgis and AJ to go down stairs and get his surprise for Mac as well.  
  
Grandma Sarah came up the stairs carrying a wide awake Bella into her new room. "What do you think sweetie," Mac said taking Bella and holding her. The little girl let out a giggle and a smile, as if she seemed to understand. "I think she likes it," Harm said wrapping his arm around Mac's shoulders. Mac walked with Bella over to the dresser and pointed to the steerman. "That's your daddy's plane Bella and someday he'll take you flying in it, isn't that right daddy," Mac asked turning to Harm. "That's right. My girl's going to enjoy flying, I can see it in those bright blue eyes," he said taking her from Mac. "Well, it's getting late we'd better be going. The baby sitter is only staying til eight," said Bud. "Yeah, we've got to be going too," Trish said. Sturgis and AJ also nodded in agreement. Mac, Harm, and Bella walked their guests down to the door. "Thanks for all your help today, we really appreciate it," Mac said. "We'll see you later dear," Sarah said going to kiss them on the cheek. "We'll see you on Monday, Harm, Mac," AJ said. He reached over and kissed Bella.   
  
After their company had finally left, Harm and Mac turned around and looked around the room. "I can't believe it. Our home," Mac said. Harm turned flashing her his fly boy grin. He laughed slightly as he noticed Bella yawning. "Looks like someone's tired. Time for bed Bella," Harm said. He and Mac walked silently up to her room. Harm took Bella changing her diaper while Mac picked out a onesie for her to wear to sleep. Mac put the out fit on while Harm turned down the bed. "We make a good team even as parents," Harm said. Mac smiled and kissed Bella's head. "Goodnight my sweet Bella girl," Mac said. Harm took her next and did the same. "Sweet dreams Bella," he said laying her down into the crib and covering her with a light blanket. He started up the mobile, while Mac turned on the baby monitor. The whimsical Winne the Pooh theme song floated through the room. Together they proceeded out of the room and into their own bedroom. Taking a deep breath they looked nervously at each other. "I'll go change in the bath room," Mac said. She walked over to the dresser and pulled something out, then hurried into the bathroom. Harm changed into a pair of pajama bottoms, opting not for a shirt.  
  
Harm went over to the cd player and turned it on. A song was playing, but Harm was staring out into the night sky thinking about Mac, Bella, his father's letter, and the conversation they had in the kitchen earlier. He was so out of it, he didn't notice Mac come out of the bath room in a silk light blue gown. She came up behind him and he turned around. His breath did a sharp intake as he saw beautiful figure standing there. "Your beautiful," he said honestly. "Thank you Harm," Mac said. Faith Hill's a A Room in My Heart came onto the stereo. "Would you care to dance Ninja Girl," Harm asked smiling. "With you, always," Mac said returning the smile. Harm took Mac's hand and led her to a open space in front of the bed.  
My heart was once just like a home With many rooms and open doors And I always let love in It would change the rooms around and then Leave them empty He pulled away from her a moment looking into her eyes and then spinning her around and bringing her back to him. He held her close as the words continued.  
'Til one by one I locked each door And soon forgot what love was for But I never gave up hopin' So I left just one door open In case you found me They held each other swaying to the music, each listening to the words. "This song is so much like what I did," Harm said almost in a whisper. Mac wasn't sure if she had heard him as they continued dancing. "But did you a leave a door open or did you close off your heart completely," Mac asked softly. He looked into her eyes searching for something.  
So there's a room in my heart for you If your trust has been stolen too If you walk softly on this worn out wooden floor And leave behind you the hurt you've had before There's a room in my heart for you Mac slid her arms around his neck, staring into his eyes. "Can you leave behind the past and the hurt," Harm asked. Mac stared back suddenly realizing this was the talk she had waited for, for almost seven years.  
We'll paint the walls from blue to white And set the mood by candlelight Together we'll keep out the cold And I'll still be there when we're old If you'll let me "I've always been willing, but I've gotten so used to waiting and keeping it all in. I've always just been waiting for you," Mac said her voice serious. It was Harm's turn to stare and think about what this conversation was bringing.  
So there's a room in my heart for you If your trust has been stolen too If you walk softly on this worn out wooden floor And leave behind you the hurt you've had before There's a room in my heart for you   
  
As the song ended Harm spun Mac away from him then pulled her close, staring into her brown depths. He layed her back into a dip, their faces just inches apart, as their faces moved closer and closer...  
  
Feedback is always appreciated!!!  
  
The song is A Room in My Heart, by Faith Hill. 


	8. Chapter 8: So Close to You

Disclaimer is in the first chapter which basically states that I don't own any of the characters, I'm just using them in my crazy stories.  
  
Last Chapter:  
So there's a room in my heart for you If your trust has been stolen too If you walk softly on this worn out wooden floor And leave behind you the hurt you've had before There's a room in my heart for you   
  
As the song ended Harm spun Mac away from him then pulled her close, staring into her brown depths. He layed her back into a dip, their faces just inches apart, as their faces moved closer and closer...  
  
Chapter 8: So Close to You  
  
Just as their lips were about to meet, Bella's cries permeated the room, interupting Harm and Mac's perfect moment. Harm opened his eyes suprised staring back at Mac's equally surprised expression. Harm gently tipped her back upright, his hands still around her. "We'd better get her," Mac said. "Yeah," Harm said his voice still surprised as he followed her out of the room.   
  
They entered Bella's room, turning on the light and hurrying over to her crib. Mac picked her up and bounced her gently. "Oh, what's wrong sweetie, huh," Mac asked. Mac felt her bottom and made a face. "She needs to be changed," Harm said saying what Mac was thinking. Mac nodded her head in agreement. Harm took her from Mac's arms and layed her down on the changing table. Harm began making faces at her to make her smile, while he unbuckled the bottom and lifted it up. He gently undid the diaper, his face moving away from her slightly. "Ugh! Bella that is the most horrible smelling thing I've ever had to deal with," Harm said plugging his nose with one hand. Mac came up behind him laughing. "You think this is funny Ninja Girl," Harm said smiling. "Yes, very funny," Mac said still laughing as she handed him a wipe and a diaper. Mac took the dirty diaper and put it into the diaper genie.  
  
Bella was all smiles as Harm picked her back up. "Well your certainly happy now, now that you've made Daddy make a funny face," Harm said smiling at the little girl. "I think she just wanted to see daddy do some dirty work," Mac said coming up to them. Bella began to yawn again, raising her tiny hands into the air. Harm looked from Mac, to Bella, and over to the rocking chair by the window. "How about a story to help her fall asleep," Harm suggested walking over to the bookshelf. "Alright," Mac said. Harm handed Mac, Bella, then sat down in the rocking chair. He patted his knee and Mac sat down with Bella in her arms. "So what's the verdict on the book counselor," Mac asked? "I'll love you forever," Harm said staring back into her eyes not wanting to move an inch. Mac stared back surprised, but quickly decided they'd talk later.  
  
Harm began reading the book, but everytime the song came, Mac would take it up, singing in the same voice she used that first night, while Harm rocked them back and forth just like in the story. Finally they got to the final verse as Mac began, "I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always. As long as I'm living, my baby you'll be," she sang. She glanced down at Bella who was now asleep in her arms. Mac got up carefully and walked over to her crib. Mac bent down and kissed Bella's forehead, then Harm did the same. Mac placed her into the crib and started the mobile.  
  
Together they walked back to their bedroom, in a peaceful silence. As they got into the room, they stared at each other almost as if unsure of the next step. Mac was the first to break the silence. "I guess we'd better get some sleep, since we'll probably have a big day tomorrow," Mac said her voice unsteady. "Yeah, I mean no, we have to talk Mac. About before," Harm started, but Mac cut him off, "Harm you don't have to explain, I understand, you just got caught up in the moment," Mac said babbling. "Mac, I'm not going to do this with you anymore. That song said everything I've always wanted to say to you, but I was always so afraid. And today Sturgis, the Admiral, Frank, and Bud they all helped me realize something today. The Admiral said there are ways to get around the rules of the navy and the marine core. Frank and Bud talked about how wonderful love can be. And let's just say Sturgis let us in on a little incident about something you said to him. Of course he didn't actually tell us what you said, but from the conversation I think I could guess," Harm said. Mac looked a little surprised and then almost angry. For a moment Harm wasn't sure he had said the right thing. "I am going to kick his six. You wait till I get a hold of him. When I put my hands around his neck, I'm going to..." Harm suddenly cut her off. "Mac, don't take this the wrong way, but shut up," Harm said. He walked over to her, taking her into his arms and kissing her with all the passion, love, and honesty that had been building up for seven years, but what seemed to be a life time. They separated for a moment, Harm staring back into Mac's eyes, seeing so much love and devotion than he had ever seen in his lifetime. He suddenly realized that this is what was mirrored in his own eyes and soul. He hugged her tightly to him as they walked together over to the bed, settled in, then Harm held her tightly as if in that moment he was afraid to lose her, the love of his life.  
  
Feedback is always appreciated!!  
  
Thanks for all the wonderful feedback, I'm sorry it took some time for me to post this chapter, but I was sick and then last night when I started this chapter I found out my aunt and uncle decided to adopt a little girl who they got today so I'm pretty happy.  
  
Next Chapter:  
  
The official family photos of the Raab/Mackenzie family are taken.  
  
Bella's baptism and a family party are in order for the young girl. 


	9. Chapter 9: Say Cheese

Disclaimer is in the first chapter which basically states that I don't own any of the characters, I'm just using them in my crazy stories.  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
"Mac, don't take this the wrong way, but shut up," Harm said. He walked over to her, taking her into his arms and kissing her with all the passion, love, and honesty that had been building up for seven years, but what seemed to be a life time. They separated for a moment, Harm staring back into Mac's eyes, seeing so much love and devotion than he had ever seen in his lifetime. He suddenly realized that this is what was mirrored in his own eyes and soul. He hugged her tightly to him as they walked together over to the bed, settled in, then Harm held her tightly as if in that moment he was afraid to lose her, the love of his life.  
  
Just to let everyone know, I'm still on cloud 9. My aunt and uncle picked a name for the baby girl they adopted, her name is Christina Marie. I'm so excited because Marie is my middle name and they picked it so that she would have the same middle name as me and my aunt Anne. Sorry, just had to share my great news, on another note some people have told me that the story needs a little controversy. I just want to let you know that there will be controversy very soon, actually small hints in this chapter and then leading up to when Bella is three years old. I will be skipping a year or two to make this happen. Thanks for all the wonderful feedback, and on with the story.  
  
Chapter 10: Say Cheese!  
  
The next morning when Mac awoke, she felt Harm's warm and (still clothed, not time for that yet!) body next to her. She smiled remembering last night's dance and little talk that should have happened years ago, that took place all in one night and with the help of the beautiful little girl laying in the next room. "Our little girl," Mac said sighing deeply and looking over at Harm. Mac watched his expression, as it slowly turned into a smile. "What the..." Mac was at a loss for words as Harm suddenly flipped her so he was now laying on top of her, tickling her mercilessly. She began laughing histerically. "Harm, stop! Come on Fly boy," she whaled her voice pleading with him. "Say Harmon Raab is the best looking man in the world and that the navy rules," he said with satisfaction. "That's no fair. Although you are the best looking fly boy I've seen in a while," she said rubbing a hand down his bare chest. The body contact made him suddenly loosen his grasp and Mac took her opportunity. She flipped them again so that she now had Harm pinned. He was surprised by her sudden force as he began laughing at Mac's Marine mode face. She leaned down and placed a light kiss on his lips. Then she pushed herself up and walked away, her hips swaying back and forth.  
  
"Hey get back here Ninja Girl," he yelled running after her and sweeping her up into his arms. He raised his eyebrows then kissed her passionately. Bella began crying, causing the pair to separate. "Well looks like someone wants some attention too," Harm said as they walked together to Bella's room. "Hey there sweetie. Did you know that your mommy and I were sharing a moment and you wanted some attention," Harm said picking up Bella's now happy face. "I'll start cooking breakfast. Harm, you want to feed Bella," Mac asked as they entered the kitchen. "Sure," he said taking the formula out and pouring some into a bottle. Mac started up the stove and got the eggs from the fridge, while Harm sat down with Bella and began to feed her. "I really wish I had film for my camera," Mac said smiling at the two of them. "Actually Mac, I was hoping that we could go take our first family photograph and get some pictures of Bella, that we can give out to our family and our friends at Bella's baptism," Harm said. "Harm, that's a great idea. We can call a professional, ask to get an appointment right away, then bring Bella's new outfits that Grandma brought her. The navy dress for some pictures, the marine outfit for others, and then a regular dress for the others," Mac said happily. Harm smiled at Mac's happiness and turned Bella to burp her. Mac finished cooking their omelets, while Harm strapped   
Bella into her bouncer sitting it on the table where they could see her. They ate their breakfast in a comfortable silence.  
  
After finishing breakfast, Mac got up and put their dishes in the dish washer. "I'm going to go take a shower," Mac said kissing Harm on her way by. "Would you like some company Colonel," Harm said his voice joking yet serious. Mac turned around surprised. "I don't think we're ready for that just yet Commander, but I assure you I'm arguing with my head and my heart over this," Mac said smiling and continuing her walk upstairs. "Alright Bella, Daddy's going to call the photographer," Harm said to the little girl who was bouncing in her seat.   
  
"Hello, this is Commander Raab. I'd like to know, when you have an opening for my girl friend and our daughter," Harm said into the phone. "You have an opening today, great. One o clock that's perfect, we'll be there. Thank you," Harm said. "Ah, Bella girl, we're going to get our picture taken today. Our first family photo," Harm said to Bella picking her up from her seat. He began dancing around with Bella, flying her around in the air. Mac came down the stairs slowly watching them fly around the room. "That's not fair Fly boy, your turning her against the marines already," said Mac coming into the living room. "I can't help what's already in her blood," Harm said laughing as he stopped the little girl. "So did you call the photographer or have you been too busy playing," Mac asked jokingly? "Actually I did, and we have an appointment today," Harm said. "Can we get everything together that fast," Mac asked nervously? "Of course, don't worry about it. Just go pack your dress blues, (I have no idea what the marine dress uniform is called), and pack another dress to change into, get Bella's outfits and I'll pack my stuff and we'll be ready to go," said Harm walking up the stairs to take a quick shower.  
  
"Bella, that daddy of yours is crazy, you know that," Mac said to the little girl bringing her upstairs to her bedroom. Mac layed the little girl down on the changing table, changing her diaper then putting on a fresh one. Mac picked out a onesie to put under her outfits. Mac took out the navy dress from her closet and put it on her. Then she put on the navy blue underpants that went over her diaper. Mac picked her up and looked at the baby's happy face. "I'll admit just to you Bella, that you do look cute in a navy outfit," Mac whispered to the little girl. Just then Harm walked in. "What was that Mac," Harm asked pretending to strain to hear her. "Never you mind. You know I always was a sucker for dress whites and gold wings," she said admiring the way they fit his tall form. Harm took Bella from Mac and strapped her into her seat. "Is her bag all packed," Harm asked? "Yes, I put the hat in there for now because I knew she probably wouldn't want to wear it now," said Mac. Mac went into their bedroom and changed into her dress blues. Then she took another dress and a regular outfit. Walking downstairs, she found Harm and Bella waiting for her. "Very nice Colonel," Harm said. "Really, well wait until you see me in my dress," she said teasingly.  
  
They got into the car and drove to the photo studio. They got out of the car, each taking their own bag of clothes, Mac holding Bella and Harm taking her diaper bag. They walked in and immediately noticed a man and woman about their age. "Hi, I'm Jack Taylor and this is my wife Anna. We're the photographers," he said smiling. Harm and Mac immediately liked the couple. "I'm Commander Harmon Raab Jr. You can call me Harm," he said shaking their hands. "I'm Colonel Sarah Mackenzie, you can call me Mac. And this little one is Bella," Mac said making her introductions. "She's beautiful. I can see how much she looks like the two of you," Anna said. Harm and Mac smiled at each other. "So what kind of photos are you looking for," Jack asked? "Well we were hoping for some different pictures. Some of just Bella of the three of us, then just the two of us, then maybe some single shots of Mac with Bella, and me with Bella," Harm said. "Well sounds like you came to the right place. Why don't we get a few shots of Bella in this outfit, with say the American flag background for these outfits, then depending on your other outfits, we'll decide on another background," Jack said. Anna set up the background, while Jack set up the stage for her to sit.  
  
Mac took Bella and placed her on the stage, propping her up against the back board. "Oh, Harm her hat," Mac said quickly. Harm grabbed the hat out of the bag and handed to Mac. "That is such an adorable outfit," Anna commented. "Thanks, her great grandma gave it to her," Mac said smiling. "Okay the key is to take the picture while we can get her to smile. We usually ask the parents if they know of any particular way to make her smile," Jack said. "Usually just making faces at her works," Harm said. "When your ready then," Anna said. Harm and Mac both began making faces at Bella, who immediately began smiling and giggling. "That's perfect, very cute," Jack said snapping away pictures with the click of a button. "Alright we've got about five different poses of her, now why don't we get a picture of her with the two of you," Anna said smiling. Mac and Harm walked over together taking Bella from the stage while Anna moved it out of the way. Harm and Mac stood next to each other putting their arms around each other and each of them holding onto Bella. "Very nice, now how about one of just Mac and the baby," Jack said. Harm stepped away for a moment and looked at the ease with which Mac and Bella were together. A few more poses and it was Harm's turn. "Okay, Anna will you take Bella so I can get a picture of just Harm and Mac," Jack asked his wife. Anna took the baby from Harm, while Mac and Harm got together. "Okay now for this photo I'd like the two of you back to back, as though challenging each other,"Jack said. Mac and Harm came back to back, crossing arms in front of each other, each looking back at the other.  
  
"You can use these rooms to change," Anna said pointing out two rooms to the side. Harm and Mac walked into the separate rooms, each carrying a hanger with another outfit on it. Harm came out first in a dark blue suit, a white shirt and a red wine colored tie. "I hope you don't mind, but I changed Bella for you," Anna said. "Not at all, actually that's probably better that way we can keep moving," Harm said. "Let's go marine, you've been in their for almost three minutes," Harm yelled. Jack and Anna smiled at the playfullness the two of them had. "Actually Fly boy it only took me two minutes and thirty two seconds," Mac said walking out of the room. Harm's breath caught in his throat at the site of Mac. She wore a tight fitting gown the same color as Harm's tie. "You look beautiful Mac," Harm said honestly. "Your not so bad yourself," Mac said smiling. "So which background do you like best," Jack asked the couple as they came over with Bella. "How about this one," Harm said pointing out an off white background. "That's good, I like it," Mac said looking to the photographers. "Well, it certainly works with your outfits," Anna said changing the backgrounds. "Let's get one of the three of you. Mac, you sit with Bella, and Harm, you stand behind them, with your hands on Mac's shoulders. They got into the position as they snapped away the photos. "Now one of the three of you standing," Jack said. They stood together sideways, with Harm's arms around Mac, Mac holding Bella, and Harm's hands resting on Bella's back.  
  
"Now let's get one of just the two of you, then we'll take one of Bella," Jack said. Harm handed Bella to Anna. Mac put her arms around Harm's neck, his arms coming around her waist. The two of them looking into eachother's eyes. Then they turned to face the camera. They stepped back to get the photo of Bella alone. Then they headed quickly to change into their final outfits. Mac came out first this time, in a navy blue tee shirt with navy written on it, and a navy ball cap, that read "Go Navy". "Bella look at you. Your definitely going into the marine core in that outfit," Mac said as Anna brought the baby to her in her marine core tee shirt and outfit that Grandma Sarah had brought her. The ringing of her cell phone suddenly came to Mac as she rushed over to get it. "Hello, Colonel Mackenzie," she said. "Hello, Chaplain Turner, we're great. Yes, thank you very much. We'll see you next saturday then," Mac said her face smiling brightly. "Who was that Mac," Harm asked coming from the room in a Marine Core tee shirt and a Semper Fi hat. "That was Chaplain Turner, he's agreed to do the baptism next Saturday," Mac said hugging Harm.  
  
"Those outfits are too much," Anna said laughing from Harm's marine tee shirt, to Bella's to Mac's navy tee shirt. "Well, only for a photograph would we do this," Mac said smiling. "Alright let's get the three of you in a picture," Jake said laughing at the outfits. "Alright Harm you sit down first, Mac take Bella and then sit on Harm's lap. Try to lean in opposite directions so that your looking at eachother," Anna said. Harm sat down and looked at Mac. "Gently Marine," he said smiling his fly boy grin. She sat down, leaning away from Harm, smiling brightly as they looked at each other. They had chosen a fun paint splattered background for these pictures. "Great, now look at the camera," Jake said looking through the view finder. "Now let's get Bella," he said. Mac set her down, as they made faces again to make her laugh.   
  
A half hour later Harm and Mac had chosen the photographs they wanted and were headed out the door. "I just want to tell the two of you, that we know your going to make it. We see a lot of couples come in here and usually their either arguing over which background, they forget something, and they never have fun outfits like what you came in with. Hopefully we'll be reading about your engagement soon," Anna said. Mac was almost stunned, but smiled. "Thank you Anna, that means a lot, but for right now, we're going to have to work up the courage to tell our boss about our relationship," said Mac. "I don't think you'll have to tell him, as soon as he sees these pictures, he'll have no doubt in his mind," Jake said coming up to his wife and putting his arm around her. Harm smiled at Mac as they walked out laughing with Bella in their arms. "Their going to make it," Anna said smiling as they watched them leave. Jake just smiled and nodded his head in agreement. The two had no idea that a pair of evil eyes was watching the happy couple, secretly plotting revenge on them.  
  
Feedback is always appreciated!!! 


	10. Chapter 10: Bella's Christening

Disclaimer is in the first chapter which basically states that I don't own any of the characters, I'm just using them in my crazy stories.  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
"Their going to make it," Anna said smiling as they watched them leave. Jake just smiled and nodded his head in agreement. The two had no idea that a pair of evil eyes was watching the happy couple, secretly plotting revenge on them.  
  
Chapter 11: Bella's Christening  
  
The week had passed quickly. Everyone was making plans for Bella's christening which was to take place the next day. Mac had called Chloe and she was coming up for the weekend, Harm's parents and grandma had stayed also, and then of course their was the entire JAG team to be in attendence. That Friday was a busy one for Harm and Mac has they worked to finish their cases.  
  
Harm knocked on Mac's door, letting himself in. She was on the telephone. "Okay sweetie, we'll see you at the airport at five o' clock tonight. I love you too Chloe, Bye," Mac said hanging up the phone and smiling at Harm.  
  
"Did you ask the Admiral about getting out of work early tonight," Mac asked coming around her desk to give him a quick hug. "He said it's not a problem and he will see us tomorrow. Hey, we should get Bud and Harriet in here," Harm said already out the door as Mac just shook her head in amusement.  
  
A few minutes later, Harm reappeared with Bud and Harriet in tow. "You wanted to see us Ma'am," Bud said. "Well, we wanted to see you both. We wanted to ask both of you to be Bella's god parents," said Mac smiling over at Harriet. Harriet's face lit up. "We'd be honored to be her god parents," Harriet said giving Mac and Harm both a hug. Harriet and Bud left the office a few moments later, needing to get back to their work to clear the way for the Baptism and party afterwards at Mac and Harm's house.  
  
That night at five o' clock, Harm, Mac, and Bella stood waiting for Chloe to get off the plane. A couple minutes after the plane had landed they saw Chloe come running off, the steward trying to catch up with her. "Mac," Chloe yelled from across the way. Chloe immediately saw them and came running towards them. The steward just smiled and continued on with her work. Chloe ran into Mac's open arms, as they hugged tightly. "Harm," Chloe said excitedly moving to hug him too. "And this is Bella," Mac said handing Chloe the little baby girl. "She's so cute. She even looks like the two of you," said Chloe smiling brightly had the realization she had just made. Mac and Harm just smiled as they went to get Chloe's bags.   
  
"So Chloe, how are you doing in school," Harm asked as they were driving home. "Really good, actually. My last report card I got a 93 over all average," Chloe said proudly as she allowed Bella to play with her finger. "Very good. I'm impressed," Harm said smiling his fly boy grin at her. "So how have the two of you been," Chloe asked her voice with a twinge of happiness. "We're good. Getting used to taking care of a baby 24/7 and we actually just had some family portraits taken which we get to pick up tomorrow, before we go to the church," said Mac as they turned into their driveway. Chloe got out of the car taking in the large house and beautiful front porch. "This house is amazing," Chloe said totally mesmerized with the house. "Wait til you see the inside," said Mac with Bella in her arms. Harm had grabbed Chloe's luggage as the four of them headed inside.  
  
"Wow, I love this living room," Chloe said taking in the beautiful furniture and fire place. "Well, we're glad you like it. How about a tour of the house," Mac suggested leading the group into the kitchen then upstairs. "This is your room, whenever you stay with us," Mac said opening the door, revealing a beautiful white day bed with a floral comforter set and lavendar paint on the walls. The matching dresser had several pictures of Mac and Chloe, then there was an empty photo frame. "It's so pretty. Thank you," Chloe said a few stray tears in her eyes as she went to hug Mac and Harm. Harm set her bags down by the dresser insisting she could unpack later. "What's the empty photo frame for," Chloe asked? "That is for a photo of the four of us tomorrow at the baptism," Mac said. Chloe was hugging them yet again. Harm led the way out of the room as they moved on to Harm and Mac's bedroom. "This is our room," Harm said as they entered the bedroom. Chloe looked at Mac her eyebrows raised mouthing "ours" to Mac. Mac just smiled as she led the way into the bedroom. "This really nice. Very romantic," Chloe said emphasizing the words. Mac looked almost embarassed at Chloe's words, but let it pass as they went into Bella's bedroom. "It's so cute. I love the Winnie the Pooh stuff," Chloe said.   
  
About an hour later, Mac stood up, with Bella in her arms. "I think it's time for this one to get some shut eye," Mac said getting ready to go upstairs. "Can I help," Chloe asked getting up as well? "Sure come on," Mac said as the three ladies went upstairs. Harm smiled at how great Mac was with kids. "I'll make sure I don't screw up this time. We'll definitely be having more than just Bella," said Harm with a smile on his face as he shut off the living room light and headed upstairs. He changed into his pajamas then went to check on his girls. He went into Bella's room and saw the light was already out, a soft night light glowing. He walked over to the crib and kissed the top of Bella's head. He left the room and went to Chloe's where the door was slightly ajar. Chloe and Mac were seated on the bed talking and laughing. Harm knocked on the door. "Come on in Harm," Mac said. He entered the room and saw that Chloe was already snuggled under the covers ready for bed. "I just came in to say goodnight," Harm said walking in. Chloe held her arms up as Harm went over and hugged her. "Goodnight Harm," Chloe said. "Good night Chloe," he said. He got up and left the room as Mac said good night to Chloe. "I'm so happy for you guys," Chloe said as Mac hugged her. "Chloe don't assume anything yet and please don't say anything to the others. Harm and I are still figuring out where we are and we don't want to say anything yet that could jeapordize our careers," Mac said honestly. "I know, but you love each other and everything will work out in the end," Chloe said wisely. Mac kissed the top of her head and shut the light off as she headed towards her own bedroom.  
  
The next morning was a hectic one as everyone prepared for Bella's christening. Mac had chosen a beautiful white knee length gown, with white heels. She then went to Bella's room to get her dressed, while Harm put on his dress whites and picked up the photos as well. Chloe entered Bella's room just as Mac had finished getting the dress that Harm's father had bought for her. "She looks so cute. The bell of the ball," Chloe said coming up to Mac and the baby. "You look so pretty Chloe, I love this dress," Mac said. Chloe's dress was also white, but with light blue flowers on it. "Did you guys buy this dress for her," Chloe asked taking the diaper bag as they headed downstairs. "Actually Harm's grandmother kept it. Harm's father bought it before he went to Vietnam in case he didn't come back. He wanted his grand child to have something from him," Mac said smiling and trying unsuccessfully to hold back the tears as she looked at Bella in the dress. "I know he's watching over you guys today, and I'm sure he's happy," Chloe said hugging Mac and Bella. "Wow, you all look beautiful," Harm said coming into the house pictures in hand. Harm took the other thing from behind his back and walked over to the mantle settling the photo frame into the middle. "That is such an amazing picture," Chloe said. It was the one of Harm, Mac, and Bella, all standing sideways. The picture showed so much love and devotion, a person would have to be blind to see it. Harm and Mac showed Chloe the rest of the pictures, before heading to the church.  
  
Harm, Mac, Harriet, and Bud stood around the baptismal set up where Chaplain Turner was delicately pouring the water over her head. Harm noticed that a stray tear had escaped from Mac's eye. He put his arm around her as she leaned towards him. Chloe, who was sitting with little AJ and the bigger AJ. Chloe smiled at AJ who had also noticed the affection. After Chaplain Turner had blessed her, he handed her back to Harm and Mac smiling brightly. Trish, Frank, and Grandma Sarah, were also in the front row smiling at Harm and Mac. Grandma Sarah had tears in her eyes from sight of her great grand daughter in the dress that her son had bought for her all those years ago. Harm and Mac's other family and friends rose clapping proudly at the newest member of their family, but one person had another agenda in mind, his smile not happy, but sinister at the plan that he had formulated that would take place jsut two years from now.  
  
The next chapter takes place at Christmas time in order to make the story work. So not to confuse anyone the chapters will move kind of by years after the next one, but I'll make sure to make a note at the top.  
  
Feedback is always appreciated!! 


	11. Chapter 11: Bella's First Christmas

Disclaimer is in the first chapter which basically states that I don't own any of the characters, I'm just using them in my crazy stories.  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
Harm and Mac's other family and friends rose clapping proudly at the newest member of their family, but one person had another agenda in mind, his smile not happy, but sinister at the plan that he had formulated that would take place just two years from now.  
  
As I said this chapter is now set at Christmas of the same year. For the sake of the story Bella is now about nine months old.  
  
Chapter 12: Bella's First Christmas  
  
Mac was in their bathroom putting the finishing touches on her make up. She was getting ready to go to the JAG Christmas party with Harm and Bella. They had decided that this year they would have the party at a local hall, where people could drink, but it had been decided they would make it a family affair. Harm was downstairs waiting for her. She couldn't believe how close they had gotten since that night that they "talked." Over time they had decided it was best for now, not to become openly romantically involved with each other. She sighed deeply. With one last look in the mirror, she headed downstairs.  
  
The site of Harm holding Bella by the Christmas tree made her smile as she began her descent down the stairs. Harm turned around and smiled at her. He wore a navy blue tux with wine colored tie, that matched both Mac and Bella's dresses. Mac's dress was a velvet wine colored dress, with a tight bodice and flowing gown to her ankles. Bella clapped her little hands as Mac came over to Harm and kissed him on the cheek. The presents were stacked around the tree already waiting for the family tomorrow. "Very nice Marine," Harm said kissing her more forcefully on the lips. "You two Squid," she said jokingly. They grabbed their coats as they were about to head out. "Momma," came Bella's little voice as Mac put her coat on. Mac dropped Bella's other mitten as Harm turned to Mac and Bella. "Did she just say," Mac looked shocked as tears began to form in her eyes. "I think so," Harm said equally shocked.  
  
Bella just sat there innocently looking up at them, a smile playing on her lips. "Oh, Bella you called me mommy," Mac said picking up the little girl and spinning her around. Bella giggled and laughed as Mac continued to dance around with the little girl in her arms. "Alright my girls, let's get going before we're late," Harm said laughing at Mac's happiness as she finished putting on Bella's coat as the happy family left.  
  
They walked into the hall, Harm took their coats and hung them up. Then placing his arm around Mac they made their way into the hall. Harriet, Bud, and AJ were the first to see them. "Aunt Mac, Uncle Harm," AJ said running towards them. "Hey buddy," Harm said picking him up and hugging him tightly. Mac, next bent down and hugged the little boy as well. "How are you Ma'am," Harriet said hugging her. "Harriet when we're out of the office it's Mac. I'm ecstatic. This little one gave me the best Christmas present I ever could have asked for. She said Momma for the first time tonight," Mac said happily. "That's so wonderful," Harriet said hugging Mac and Bella. Harm and Bud just seemed to roll their eyes at Mac and Harriet. "Hello Mac, Harm," Webb said coming up to them. "Webb, I didn't know you were gonna be here. How are you," Mac asked. "I'm pretty good Mac. How's Bella," Webb asked looking at the beautiful little girl who looked so much like Harm and Mac. "She's good. She said mommy for the first time tonight," Mac said happily. "Really, that's wonderful," AJ said coming over to the group. "Admiral, Merry Christmas Sir," Harm said shaking his hand. A romantic Christmas song came over the speakers. "Mac would you like to dance," Harm asked holding out his arm. "I'd love too. Webb, would you care to hold your niece," Mac asked? Webb looked a little surprised, but smiled and took the little girl.  
  
Harm led Mac out onto the dance floor, spinning her around and then bringing her to him as they began to sway to the music. "They're so happy together," Sturgis said coming over with Bobbi Latham. "Yeah, well I'm still waiting for a proposal," Harriet said stubbornly. "They seem to be content with where they are for right now. You know kiddo, once you learn to talk you can let us in on all the secrets," said Webb to Bella. The little girl seemed to understand smiling and giggling yet again. The JAG team watched Harm and Mac as they smiled at each other, dancing close, just seeming to enjoy each other's company. As the song ended Harm ended Mac in a dip. They walked back over to the group all smiles as they continued to laugh and joke until it was time to go for the service.  
  
After the mass, the JAG team stood outside, saying their good byes and wishing each other a Merry Christmas. "It's about that time, isn't it Harm," Sturgis said. "Yeah," Harm said his voice kind of sorrowful and yet cheerful. "I talked about it to Harriet and she said that they'd be happy to drop Bella and I off at home," Mac said shifting Bella, who was now asleep. "No, actually I was hoping that the two of you would come with me this year. I think it's time for him to meet his grand daughter and you," Harm said smiling his fly boy grin. The other JAG team smiled at one another realizing the significance of this. "Okay," Mac said her voice almost whispered. They said their final Merry Christmases to the JAG team and then headed to their car.  
  
When they arrived at the wall, Mac and Bella followed Harm to a spot he knew so well, he could find it with his eyes shut. Harm took off his glove and ran his hand along the name. "Hey Dad, I brought company with me tonight. Dad this is Mac and our daughter Bella," Harm said as he put his arm around Mac hugging her and a still sleeping Bella to him. "Hello Sir, you've given us such a wonderful man, I know that you would be so proud of him," said Mac placing her arm around Harm as well. "We brought you a Christmas present dad. It's a photo of the three of us and there's a separate one of Bella in the dress you bought for her. I still can't believe you never told me," Harm said. "Merry Christmas Lieutenant," said Mac standing straight and saluting him. Harm did the same then took Mac and Bella into his arms. "Thank you for coming with me," Harm whispered wiping a stray tear from his eye. As they pulled apart, Bella seemed to have woken from the gesture. She looked around the area seeing the wall for the first time. Mac noticed that she had woken up and took off her mitten. "What are you doing Mac," Harm asked curiously as Mac took the glove off Bella's hand. Taking Bella's hand she brought it close to the wall so that her fingers could trace the wall. "That's your grandpa Bella. Harmon Rabb Sr. He's watching us right now and he sees how much happiness you've brought to his son and me. He loves you just as much as we do," Mac said as she kissed her hand and placed it to the wall. Harm had even more tears in his eyes as Mac turned around. Bella seemed to notice Harm as they were walking towards him. "Dada," came Bella's tiny yet happy voice. Mac looked down at the little girl as did Harm. "You said Dada," Harm said taking Bella and hugging her. Mac began to cry all over again. "Thank you," she said looking up towards the sky. Harm took Mac into his arms as well as the three of them shared a family hug. Harm looked down into her eyes and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Merry Christmas Ninja Girl," he said. "Merry Christmas Fly Boy," Mac said softly kissing him again. The snow suddenly came down around them as they walked happily together back to their car. A pair of evil eyes watched as they did so from the shadows of the bushes. "You won't be happy for long. My plan will come soon and you won't even know what hit you," the man said as he began walking away from them in the cold snowy night.  
  
Feedback is always appreciated!!  
  
Next Chapter:  
  
Someone tries to break up Harm and Mac's perfect family!  
  
Harm and Mac finally get it right! 


	12. Chapter 12: The Court Case From HellOr ...

Disclaimer is in the first chapter which basically states that I don't own any of the characters, I'm just using them in my crazy stories.  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
The snow suddenly came down around them as they walked happily together back to their car. A pair of evil eyes watched as they did so from the shadows of the bushes. "You won't be happy for long. My plan will come soon and you won't even know what hit you," the man said as he began walking away from them in the cold snowy night.  
  
Chapter 13: The Court Case From Hell... Or Maybe Not  
  
It's almost been three years since that Christmas at the wall. Mac and Harm had kept their relationship at bay when in the office, but at home, they seemed to be like a married couple. On this particular day, they were both in the office working on a mutual case. Bella, who is now three years old, was at a daycare center near JAG. Mac and Harm were in her office working on their case when a knock came that was going to turn their world upside down. "Come in," Mac said not looking up from her paperwork. "Are you Colonel Mackenzie and Commander Raab," a man in a suit asked? "Yes we are, what can we help you with?" Harm asked the rather peculiar business like man. "These are for you. I'll see you in court," He said and with that was out of the office. "Hey, wait a minute," Harm said trying to catch the man. Meanwhile Mac opened the envelope and pulled out the paper. "Oh my god," she said reading over them. Suddenly trying to stand to follow Harm she fainted dead across the floor. Harm walked back in the office and saw Mac on the floor. "Mac! Come on Sarah wake up," he said. "Commander, what are you doing on the floor," Admiral Chegwidden asked? "Sir, it's the Colonel, she just fainted," said Harm. "Alright, get her in my office," AJ said quickly. Harm picked up Mac and the letter she had dropped. Harm sat down with Mac still in his arms. Harriet followed AJ into the office, handing Harm a cold cloth. Harm placed it on her forehead and patted it all over her face until finally he saw her eyes open. "What happened," she asked touching her head. "You fainted Mac. But why," Harm asked. "Because of this," Mac said holding up the paper. Harm quickly read over it. "This can't be, he's dead. Kara said he was. Well, we won't let him take her. I promise Sarah, he won't get her," Harm said hugging Mac to him.   
  
Suddenly it occurred to both of them, that they were in the company of their CO. "Sorry Sir," Mac said getting off of Harm's lap and sitting in the chair beside him. Harriet and AJ were smiling brightly. "What is it that's got you both looking like you just lost your best friend," AJ asked trying to change the subject. "More like we could lose our daughter," said Mac as Harm handed him the paper. "You are to appear in front of Judge Wilson on Thursday. You are being sued by Mr. Jack Carlson, Bella's biological father," AJ said reading off from the paper. He set it down and looked at the two of them. "Ma'am Sir, if I may. Their is a stature of limitation on this. He has no rights after six months and it has been that," Harriet said. "That is true Harriet, but he could be granted visitation," Mac said sighing deeply. "Alright, I am going to take this case myself, and represent the two of you. Harriet get Sturgis in here please, he'll take my place while we're gone as acting JAG," AJ said sternly. "Sir, we couldn't ask you to do this," Mac said. "Your not asking, I'm offering, now go get your daughter and go home for the day. We have a big day tomorrow," AJ commanded. "Yes Sir," they both said. They stood at attention and then walked out of the room. Harm immediately noticed the tears that were coming down Mac's face, as he placed a comforting Harm around her.  
  
"Sir, is something wrong with the Colonel? I just saw her and Commander Raab, she was crying," Sturgis said confused. "You'll be acting JAG while we're away. I'm going to represent Harm and Mac, in a case tomorrow. Apparently Bella's father is alive and wants guardianship," AJ said solemnly. "So that's why the Colonel was upset. I'll do my best while your gone Sir," Sturgis said honestly.  
  
Mac and Harm arrived at the daycare center as Mac hurriedly went inside to get Bella. "Mommy," Bella called out to her, running quickly. "Oh my sweetie. Did you have a good time today," Mac asked the little girl, still hugging her tightly. "Miss J has been teaching me about reading and numbers. She has this really neat machine that says the words, like the one we have at home," Bella said her tiny voice happy. "I'm glad sweetie," Mac said fighting back tears. Harm came in a moment later, picking Bella up in a hug as Miss J came over to them. "She's doing very well with her numbers. You're a little early today aren't you," Miss J asked? "We are and Bella won't be in tomorrow. We have a little problem with a court case and Bella will have to come with us," Mac said. Miss J seemed to understand by the solemn look on Mac's face that it was serious. "Well, that's alright. We'll miss her, but I'm sure she'll be back soon," Miss J said reassuringly. The three of them walked out the door, with Miss J watching them her eyes sad.  
  
When they got home, Mac and Harm immediately went to change their clothes while Bella sat down in her Elmo chair and turned on the TV. They came back down a few minutes later in jeans and a T-shirt. "Mac, I'll cook dinner tonight. That way you can talk to Bella about what could happen tomorrow," Harm said. "Maybe we should both tell her, we'll just order a pizza," Mac said. "Okay," said Harm placing his hand on the small of her back, leading her into the living room. "Bella can you turn the TV off for a few minutes, we need to talk to you," Harm said as he and Mac sat down on the couch. Bella did as she was told and was soon sitting beside them. "Sweetie, do you remember when we told you that your other mommy was very sick and she gave you to us so that we could take care of you," Mac said. "Yes and then you became my new mommy and daddy," Bella said. "Well, tomorrow, uncle AJ, and the three of us have to go to court. Your other daddy is alive and he wants to take you away from us," Harm said trying to pick and choose his words. "But I don't want to go with him, I want to stay with you. Your my parents," Bella said her eyes becoming teary. "Oh, Bella, we're not going to let him take you away from us. We promise, you'll always be our little girl," Mac said hugging her. "Guess what we're having for dinner, Bella? Pizza," Harm said hoping to lighten the mood. "Yay! Half meat lovers, half veggies, right," Bella said who was taking after Mac for loving meat. "That's right," Harm said smiling at Mac and his little girl.  
  
That night, Mac and Harm tucked Bella into her bed and then went into their own. As they crawled into bed, Harm noticed the tears that had developed in Mac's beautiful brown eyes again. "Mac, it's okay. I promise you, nothing is going to happen to Bella," Harm said hugging her tightly. "Harm, I know that we have all our cards going for us, but what if this guy really is her father, I mean what happens if he gets visitation rights or worse, if he gets custody. I can't lose our little girl. She just starting her dance classes and she's got her daycare center," Mac said. "I know Mac. And no judge would ever take her away from all that," Harm said comforting. As they settled under the covers, Harm continued to hug Mac, rubbing her back gently.  
  
The next day, Harm, Mac, Bella, and AJ walked into the public court room. Harm and AJ were both dressed in civilian suits, while Mac had a skirt and jacket outfit. They had chosen a lavendar jumper for Bella. A few moments later Trish and Frank came in. They hugged Harm and Mac. "It'll be okay. No judge would take this little girl away from you," Trish said to Mac. "Grandma," Bella said excitedly as Trish picked her up and they sat in the seat directly behind Mac and Harm. Five minutes later, the lawyer who had walked into Mac's office came in, with a rather tall man with light brown hair. He looked over at Harm and Mac. Then back at Bella. The lawyer was talking to him and pointed at Bella.  
  
"All rise for the honorary judge Wilson is now presiding," the man said. ( I have no clue what they actually they say) They all stood up as the judge walked in. "Okay now what is this all about," he said aloud as he opened the file. "Ah, Mr. Carlson, you are filing a suit against Mr. Raab and Ms.Mackenzie for custody of your child, is that correct," the judge asked? "It is your honor," he answered. "Your honor if I may," AJ started standing up. The judge nodded. "Mr. Raab and Ms. Mackenzie signed legal adoption papers for their daughter when she was just a week old. Her biological mother died of cancer, she was in the navy, and had read about my clients. She wanted them to adopt Bella. Here is a letter she left with Bella and the adoption papers," AJ said handing the baliff the papers. The Judge read them over carefully and then handed them back to the bailiff. "Well, Mr. Carlson, I don't see why we're even here. They legally adopted her and according to this record your legally dead," the Judge said. "Your honor, we would like the chance to prove that my client can give Bella a much better life than these two people can," Mr. Samson said. "Well until I see a DNA test and a blood sample, he is not getting my child," Mac said fiercely standing up.   
  
"Order, please sit down Ms. Mackenzie. Now, I will allow both sides to bring up witnesses to prove your case in front of me only and then my decision will be final," the judge said. "Your honor we'd also like to ask that the child be taken into the custody of the court until this matter is decided," Mr. Samson said. "No, you can't take her away from us," Mac said standing up once again. Harm squeezed her hand and she sat down. "Sorry, your honor," Mac said quietly. "Unfortunately Ms. Mackenzie and I hate to do this, but I am going to have to take the child into the custody of the court. We're adjourned until 9:00 am tomorrow morning." Bella looked confused at what had just happened. "Wait, what does that mean mommy," Bella asked confused. "Sweetie, you just have to go with this man for a little while. Just until we get this case taken care of. It'll be like a little vacation," Mac said trying to put a smile on her face. "But I don't want to go. I want to stay with you and daddy," Bella said tears coming to her eyes. "I know baby, but you have to go. We'll see you real soon, I promise. When we do, we're all going on vacation okay. We'll go to Disney World, how does that sound," Mac said. Bella thought about it for a moment. "Deal," she said hugging Mac and Harm. "I love you Mommy, I love you Daddy," Bella said following the baliff out of the court room. "We love you too," Harm called out. The minute Bella was out of the court room, Mac broke down in sobs. Harm carefully helped her out of the court room with his parents and AJ close behind them.  
  
The next morning all were in court again. As the judge entered the room, he noticed that Mac was visibly shaken and obviously had not slept well by the way Harm was holding onto her. "Alright, first things first. Mr. Carlson, please go with Officer Jackson and get that DNA and blood sample. We have set up a station in the back. As soon as that is taken care of, we will begin," the judge stated. Jack Carlson got up and walked with the officer to the back chambers.   
  
About fifteen minutes later he came back and it was time to begin. "Alright Admiral, you may call your first witness," the judge said. "I'd like to call Harriet Roberts to the stand," Admiral Chegwidden said. Harriet came in, in her navy uniform. After being sworn in the AJ began asking questions. "Mrs. Roberts how do you know Mr. Raab and Ms. Mackenzie?"   
  
H: "I work with them at JAG and they are also my son's god parents."  
  
AJ: "And how long have you known them?"  
  
H: "About six years."  
  
AJ: Were you surprised when they adopted Bella?"  
  
H: "Yes and no. I knew they both wanted to have children someday. I was actually very happy for them, it brought them closer and I knew they would be excellent parents." Harriet finished with a smile on her face.  
  
After AJ sat down Mr. Samson stood up. "Mrs. Roberts, about how many cases are Mr. Raab and Ms. Mackenzie gone away on?"  
  
H: Oh, I don't know, it depends on what's going on in our country, such as last year they were gone to Afghanistan for several weeks."  
  
Samson: "So their schedules change often? Wouldn't you say this would effect Bella's life by shaking her up and making her move with them?"  
  
H: "It doesn't shake Bella up, she would stay with one of us. We are her family and we love her deeply."  
  
Samson: "But Mrs. Roberts wouldn't you say that someone who stays in one place and doesn't travel alot would make a better parent?"  
  
H: "Then you are saying that my husband and I are bad parents or anyone else in the military are bad parents. Yes we go on assignments frequently, but we make friends, good friends at our work who become our family and are willing to take care of our children when we can't. Bella's mother was in the navy and obviously so was her now alive father, it's in her blood. Mac and Harm have had her for almost three years and haven't encountered any problems at all."   
  
"Thank you Mrs. Roberts. No further questions."  
  
Harriet stepped down and took her seat in the court room again.  
  
"I'd like to call Trish Burnett to the stand."  
  
AJ: "Mrs. Burnett what is your relationship with my clients?"  
  
T: "Harm is my son and Mac is the mother of my first grandchild and hopefully not my last." Trish smiled down at Harm and Mac who looked rather embarassed. Even the judge was smiling on that one.  
  
AJ: "Were you surprised when Harm called you and told you that he had adopted a child?"  
  
T: "I was, because I didn't know that he was even planning it. But when he told me about that poor young woman, I knew that he and Mac were doing the right thing. They have done such a wonderful job raising Bella."  
  
Mr. Samson then stood up. "Mrs. Burnett, would you say that being in the military is a threat on ones life?"  
  
T: "Any job today is a threat Mr. Samson."  
  
Mr. Samson: " Yes it is, but isn't it true that your husband Lt. Commander Harmon Raab Sr. was declared MIA in the Vietnam War."  
  
AJ: "Objection what does her husband have anything to do with this?"  
  
Mr. Samson: "I'm just trying to prove that it is very dangerous being in the military."  
  
Judge: "I'll allow it for now, but don't get any wise ideas Mr. Samson."  
T: Yes it is. But my son and Mac already found out what really happened and I've settled with that. I know that my son and Mac take every precaution with their job, they are trained and know what they are doing."  
  
Mr. Samson sat down and Trish left the stand.  
  
"I'd like to call Commander Harmon Raab Jr. to the stand."  
  
AJ: "How long have you known the Colonel?"  
  
H: "Seven years."  
  
AJ: "And would you say the two of you are close?"  
  
H: "Yes Sir. We've been very good friends for quite some time. We have some rough patches we get through them. It's safe to say that Bella has brought us closer."  
  
AJ: "Was it difficult dealing with Bella and your jobs?"  
  
H: "At first it was a little difficult, but you Sir, made it easier by allowing us to bring Bella with us to work, until we found a suitable daycare center."  
  
AJ: "After you adopted Bella, what were some of the immediate changes you made in you living style?"  
  
H: "Well, Mac and I both had corvettes. We decided to trade one in for something a little bigger so we could accomodate all of Bella's toys and car seat. We were both single and lived in apartments, which we then went and bought a large house with a big back yard for Bella to play in. We had to go by new clothes for her, a crib, toys, formula, diapers. all the things a baby needs."  
  
AJ: " Just one more question, Do you love your daughter?"  
  
H: "Very much."  
  
Mr. Samson stood up. "It must have been a financial burden on both you and Ms. Mackenzie, to afford all these things."  
  
H: "We would have boughten these things eventually, it just came a little sooner."  
  
Mr. Samson: "Isn't it true that you were given money to take care of Bella?"  
  
H: "We were offered money, but we refused. We wanted to do this on our own and pretend that Bella was never adopted."  
  
Mr. Samson: "As a single guy this must have ruined your dating life?"  
  
H: "Not really, I haven't wanted to date any other women right now. I'm happy with the women in my life right now."  
  
Mr. Samson: "Are you saying that you have a girl friend while your living with Ms. Mackenzie and Bella? That can't be good for Bella to see her father with another woman."  
  
H: "Not another woman, I meant Mac. Mac and I have been sorting through things in our lives and we care about each other very much. There is no other girl friend. The women I was referring to are Mac and Bella. They are the only women in my life other than my mother and my grandmother."  
  
Mr. Samson: "Are you saying that you and Ms. Mackenzie are in love? Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't that against regulations?" Harm saw the fear in Mac's eyes.  
  
AJ: "Objection, your honor, Commander Raab and Colonel Mackenzie have worked together for seven years, they have never acted on any feelings that may be there. This line of questioning isn't right, there is a separate court if anything ever comes of these feelings."  
  
Judge: "I agree Mr. Chegwidden. Sustained."  
  
Mr. Samson sat down obviously defeated on that note.  
  
Judge: "We will recess until tomorrow morning at nine am.  
  
That night Harm and Mac sat quietly on the sofa in the living room watching the fire in the fire place. Harm got up and put it out. "It's so quiet without her here," Mac said softly. "We'll get her back, I promise," Harm said. Mac sat up straight on the sofa. "Harm, about that question today, about how if we admitted those feelings for each other it would be against regulations," Mac said. "Mac don't worry about it. Admiral got that line of questioning thrown out," Harm said. "Harm, I don't want to ignore it anymore. The fact that we might lose Bella has made me realize that I don't want to ever lose anyone else that I love. And I love you Harm. I always have, and I always will," Mac said with tears in her eyes.  
  
Harm looked down at the beautiful woman in front of him. "I love you too Sarah. And I am so sorry for not admitting that today. I just thought that with the court case, we didn't need anything else like that right now," said Harm coming down to sit beside her. "Harm, I need you so much right now. I want you to make love to me," Mac said her voice almost hushed to a whisper. Harm looked shocked. "Are you sure?" Harm asked. "I have never been more sure of anything in my life," Mac answered honestly. Harm picked her up from the sofa, kissing her softly as he started upstairs toward their bedroom. As he entered the room, he layed her down on the bed and that night Harm and Mac finally got it right.  
  
Next Chapter:  
  
A surprising twist in Bella's case.  
  
Someone goes down. 


	13. Chapter 13: The Verdicts InAnd Someone'...

Disclaimer is in the first chapter which basically states that I don't own any of the characters, I'm just using them in my crazy stories.  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
I want you to make love to me," Mac said her voice almost hushed to a whisper. Harm looked shocked. "Are you sure?" Harm asked. "I have never been more sure of anything in my life," Mac answered honestly. Harm picked her up from the sofa, kissing her softly as he started upstairs toward their bedroom. As he entered the room, he laid her down on the bed and that night Harm and Mac finally got it right.  
  
Chapter 13: The Verdicts In... And Someone's not Happy!  
  
The next morning, when Harm and Mac walked into the court room, anyone with eyes could tell their was something different about them. Their hands entwined, they were both smiling brightly, and their eyes seemed to hold a new glimmer of something shinning brightly through. AJ was the first to say something. "You two are a lot more cheerful today then yesterday, what's going on?" He asked questioningly. "Nothing Sir, Harm just reassured me that we are not going to lose Bella, not even to her biological father, we love her too much for that," Mac answered honestly.  
  
After the Judge entered the room, AJ got ready to call his first witness. "I call Ms. Sarah Mackenzie to the stand," said AJ.  
  
AJ: "Ms. Mackenzie, have you always wanted children?"  
  
M: "Yes.  
  
AJ: "Isn't it true that you and Commander Raab have donated a lot of time to raising Bella?"  
  
M: "Yes, we love her very much. We have every major milestone in her life on tape. Her first word, her first step, her first dance class, her first everything."  
  
AJ: "And has this effected your work?"  
  
M: "In the beginning I think it did, but I think that Harm and I have both found that equal ground now. Bella understands a lot more than most children her age, she loves her daycare, and she loves the military. Her favorite toy is a yellow steerman we bought for her when she was a baby."  
  
Mr. Samson then stood up. "Ms. Mackenzie, isn't it true that you had a rather hard life growing up?"  
  
AJ was about to object, but Mac waved him back.  
  
M: "Yes I did Mr. Samson. My father was an abusive alcoholic and my mother left us when I was about ten years old. I became an alcoholic as well to deal with the painful memories as well as the new ones my father made each day."  
  
Mr. Samson: "Do you drink while Bella's around?"  
  
M: "I have not had a drink of alchol since I entered the marine core. My uncle helped me sober up and I love him for it."  
  
Mr. Samson: "Have you ever hit Bella?"  
  
Mac answered him in angry tones: "No I haven't. I don't believe in hitting children and we have never had to punish Bella for anything. I love my daughter and wouldn't dream of ever laying a hand on her."   
  
Mr. Samson: "That's all your honor."  
  
Mac got down from the stand and went to Harm who took her hand and squeezed it gently. AJ got up once again. "I'd like to call Bella Raab to the stand." All eyes were on the small little girl who entered the court room. Her bright blue eyes shining when she saw her parents. She waved at them as she got up on the stand, tucking her red dress under her as she sat down.  
  
AJ: "Bella, I'm going to ask you a few questions about where you live and about your parents. Can you tell me, if you recognize anyone in this court room and please tell the court your relationship to that person?"  
  
B: "Well, your my uncle AJ. My mommy and daddy are over their. My grandma and grandpa are behind them. Then that blond woman is my aunt Harriet."  
  
AJ: "Very good. Do you know what happened to your other mommy?" B: "She was sick and she went up to heaven. But first she asked my new mommy and daddy to take care of me."  
  
AJ: "What do you do when your mommy and daddy are at work?"  
  
B: "I go to the day care center where Miss J has been helping me learn my letters, numbers, and reading. I get to play really fun games too."   
  
AJ: "Do you love your mommy and daddy?"   
  
B: "Yeah. They're really nice. I have a pretty room and lots of toys and stuffed animals. I want to go home." Bella answered her eyes getting teary.  
  
Mr. Samson: "Do you know who that man is?" He pointed to Mr. Carlson.  
  
B: "No, but he must be the man mommy and daddy said wanted me to live with him."  
  
Mr. Samson: "He's your real daddy. Wouldn't you like a daddy who stayed home all the time with you, could put you in good schools, and offer you lots of good opportunities?"  
  
Bella looked at him rather confused: "But I already have parents who I love. That man isn't my daddy. My daddy is a navy pilot and my mommy is a marine. They're my family, then I have my JAG family."  
  
Mr. Samson stalked away. Bella got down and went back into the side room.  
  
AJ: "I rest my case your honor." The judge looked at Mr. Samson. "Do you have any witnesses?" "No your honor."   
  
"Well, I've certainly seen enough in the past few days to determine that Mr. Raab and Ms. Mackenzie love their daughter Bella very much. They have been excellent parents to her and didn't waste a second deciding whether to have this child live with them. It is apparent to me that this child is right where she belongs in a loving and family environment. Therefore, it is my ruling that Mr. Raab and Ms. Mackenzie remain Bella's sole caregivers, with you Mr. Carlson no where near that little girl."  
  
Harm and Mac jumped up hugging each other tightly. Suddenly Mr. Carlson pulled a gun and aimed it at the happy couple. AJ noticed the gun almost immediately. "Gun," he yelled. Before the bailiff could get the gun away from him, a shot rang out in the court room as three people fell to the ground with a soft thud.  
  
Next Chapter:  
  
Who did Mr. Carlson's bullet hit?  
  
It's time for the annual JAG Christmas party with a few surprises this year. 


	14. Chapter 14: Merry Christmas Baby!

Disclaimer is in the first chapter which basically states that I don't own any of the characters, I'm just using them in my crazy stories.  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
Harm and Mac jumped up hugging each other tightly. Suddenly Mr. Carlson pulled a gun and aimed it at the happy couple. AJ noticed the gun almost immediately. "Gun," he yelled. Before the bailiff could get the gun away from him, a shot rang out in the court room as three people fell to the ground with a soft thud.  
  
Chapter 14: Merry Christmas Baby!  
  
There were screams and gasps throughout the court room as the baliff grabbed Mr. Carlson and got the gun from his hands. Mr. Samson, Mac, and Harm were lying on the ground. "Mac, are you okay,"? Harm asked getting up off of her. "My head hurts a little, but I don't think we were hit," she said putting a hand to her head. Harm used his hand to brush a few stray hairs back from her face, as he helped her to her feet. "If we didn't get hit then who did," Mac asked, her eyes scanning the court room. Her eyes fell to Mr. Samson, the lawyer who was lying on the ground holding his arm. "Oh my god," Mac said going over to him. AJ and Harm followed. Soon they had a doctor over to them, and the three JAG lawyers went over to "Mr. Calson" who was sitting in handcuffs.   
  
"There's no record of a Jack Carlson being alive. He did die over in Afghanistan," an officer said coming over to the group. "Then who the hell is he," the judge asked coming over to them. Mac and Harm both stared at the cold, dark eyes that were glowing angrily at them. Mac gasped in recognition as they all looked at her confused. "Who is it Mac,"? AJ asked? Even Harm didn't yet know. Mac went over to him, pulled at his face, as the mask came off, and Jack Carlson was revealed to be Clark Palmer, Harm's nemesis. "I'm hurt Harm. You don't remember me, your best buddy. Your girl friend here remembers me," Palmer said smirking. "I remembered the eyes, when you impersonated Harm. They were so dark and cold, I knew then you weren't Harm," Mac said. "Get him out of here," AJ barked at the officers. The social worker then brought Bella out from the back room.  
  
"Mommy, what happened,"? Bella asked in her small voice. "It's okay baby, your going to stay with us. We're a family and no one can ever tear us apart," Harm said coming over to them and wrapping his arms around them. Anyone in the court room that day could see that there was a family in the making. They walked out of the court room that day Harm and Mac's entwined, Bella on Harm's shoulders.  
  
Two Months later, Christmas Eve JAG Christmas Party  
  
Harm, Mac, and Bella had just walked into the large hall, where the JAG christmas party was in full swing. Sturgis walked over with Bobbi. "Mac, Bella, you both look very beautiful," said Sturgis smiling. Harm looked over at his two beautiful girls. Mac in a maroon wine colored gown, with a tight bodice and long flowing skirt. Bella's top part of her dress was a crushed velvet the same colored as Mac's with a gold flowing skirt. "Thank you Sturgis. Has anyone seen Harriet and Bud? Harriet said she had some good news to share with everyone," Mac said. At that moment, Harriet and Bud emerged from the dance floor, the Admiral noticed them, and came over with little AJ. "So what's this big news Harriet,"? AJ asked? "I'm pregnant," Harriet said excitedly! "That's so great," Mac said hugging Harriet tightly. Everyone else took a turn hugging Harriet. "Aunt Harriet, are you having a boy or a girl,"? Bella asked curiously. "I don't know yet sweetie. It takes time for the baby to develop in here," Harriet said taking Bella's hand and placing it to her tummy. "And I'll be a big brother," little AJ said excitedly. Bella thought about all this for a moment. "Mommy, is it time,"? The little girl asked anxiously. "Time for what Mac," Harm asked as all eyes turned to Mac? "It's a surprise," she answered mysteriously as she headed to the stage.  
  
Mac and Bella went up on the stage. The stage hand brought out a large screen and pulled to the middle where all could see it. Mac fixed the microphone for Bella, so it was at her height on the side of the stage. "You remember what to do right," Mac said to the little girl who looked at her nervously. "Yes mommy," Bella said excitedly. Mac looked down into the crowd and saw the entire JAG team looking up at her curiously. "May I have everyones attention. Most of you know me and Bella. And I'm sure by now everyone knows Commander Harmon Raab, at least in the navy," Mac said laughing. The crowd also laughed. "But what some of you may not know is that I love Harm very much and he's the best thing that has ever happened to me. So this Christmas I decided to do something special for him and now Bella, his daughter and I, would like to give him one of his Christmas presents a little early," Mac said smiling down at him. Mac moved off to the side, opposite Bella as the screen lit up with a picture of Harm's father and mother when she was pregnant with Harm. Mac heard the gasps from around the room, including Harm's shocked face. Bella's voice interrupted their shock. "These are my grandparents. My daddy is in her belly," Bella said smiling. Then the music started up and Mac began to sing.  
  
"I'm dreamin' tonight of a place I love  
Even more then I usually do  
And although I know it's a long road back  
I promise you"  
  
The pictures of Harm and his parents continued to change. The next one was of Harm's parents and him on the day he was born. The next one Bella spoke on. "This is my daddy and grandpa when he was four years old. Daddy's in a plane like the one grandpa flew," Bella said. Other photos continued as the music played in the background and Mac began to sing again.  
  
"I'll be home for Christmas  
You can count on me  
Please have snow and mistletoe  
And presents under the tree"  
  
The next photo was of Harm with his father on his first day of kindergarten. Then came one that brought tears to Harm's eyes was one of Harm and his father playing baseball. "And this is my daddy and grandpa playing baseball before Grandpa left for the war," Bella said her voice sad. Mac looked down and saw the love in his eyes.  
  
"Christmas Eve will find me  
Where the love light beams  
I'll be home for Christmas  
If only in my dreams"  
  
The next picture that came on was one of Harm and Mac when they first met. Then came one of them from Russia. The next one was of Harm, Mac, and Bella, with Mac on Harm's lap and Bella in their arms. Bella walked over to Mac. "And this is one of the three of us, when I was just a baby," Bella said. For the final verse Bella and Mac began to sing together.   
  
"Christmas Eve will find me  
Where the love light beams  
I'll be home for Christmas  
If only in my dreams  
If only in my dreams"  
  
The final picture was of the three of them at the wall. As they finished singing the crowd burst into applause. Harm wiped a few tears from his eyes. He looked up at Mac who was now crying as well, but smiling myteriously. "Merry Christmas Daddy," Bella said. "Bella has it right Harm, Daddy and in about seven months your going to be a daddy again. I'm pregnant Harm," Mac said smiling down at him as Bella jumped into Mac's arms. Harm stood staring, eyes wide, up at the love of his life and his soon to be knew child and Bella.  
  
Feedback appreciated!  
  
Next Chapter:  
  
A visit to the wall!  
  
Harm gives Mac a very special Christmas present! 


	15. Chapter 15: Christmas Bells

Disclaimer is in the first chapter which basically states that I don't own any of the characters, I'm just using them in my crazy stories.  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
The final picture was of the three of them at the wall. As they finished singing the crowd burst into applause. Harm wiped a few tears from his eyes. He looked up at Mac who was now crying as well, but smiling myteriously. "Merry Christmas Daddy," Bella said. "Bella has it right Harm, Daddy and in about seven months your going to be a daddy again. I'm pregnant Harm," Mac said smiling down at him as Bella jumped into Mac's arms. Harm stood staring, eyes wide, up at the love of his life and his soon to be knew child and Bella.  
  
Chapter 14: Christmas Bells  
  
Harm stood like a statue looking up at Mac, who was hugging Bella. He finally found his voice as his friends looked at him and then up at Mac. "We're having a baby," he said his voice disbelieving. Mac looked down at him. "Why do you think I haven't been feeling well and I've been gaining weight," she said smiling. Harm rushed up to the stage and swept Mac up into a hug. Bella began clapping enthusiastically, which the rest of the crowd joined in with. Suddenly Harm pulled away and kissed Mac passionately on the lips their first kiss ever in front of their JAG team. More applause and whistles errupted through the room. They finally pulled apart as Harm bent down, picked up Bella, and the three of them headed back down to the floor where the JAG team was stunned, yet unbelieveably happy. "We're going to be pregnant together," Harriet said enthusiastically hugging Mac. "I can't believe it. Harriet this is going to be so much fun. We'll go through all the stages from morning sickness, to being a witch when we can't see our feet or fit through door ways," Mac said laughing. "Congratulations Sir," Bud said shaking Harm's hand. Sturgis also offered his congratulations, winking and patting Harm on the back. All eyes turned to the Admiral for his reaction.  
  
"Congratulations you two. You both deserve to be happy," AJ said hugging Mac and shaking Harm's hand. "I'm going to be a big sister uncle AJ," Bella said happily. "And your going to be a great big sister," AJ said hugging the little girl. "Sir, what about regulations?" Mac asked guardedly as Harm put a comforting arm around her. "Well, I've been waiting for the moment when the two of you would finally admit your feelings and I'm sure I can work something out with the SecNav, but I probably won't be able to assign the two of you away cases. I just wish you and Harriet hadn't managed to get yourselves pregnant at the same time," AJ said sighing. "Is there a problem Sir?" Harriet asked. "Not a problem, it's just that you women aren't going to be the only ones who are going to have to suffer from your mood swings. I remember the last time you were pregnent Harriet, you went on a cleaning spree and cleaned out the refrigerator," AJ said. Everyone laughed and enjoyed the moment as it was.   
  
Later that night, Harm, Mac, and Bella stood in front of the Wall, their third Christmas together visiting it. "Hey Dad, guess what? Your going to be a grandpa again," Harm said as he stepped forward running his hands over the name. "I wish you were here to see your grandchildren, you'd be such a good grandfather to them. Teaching Bella and this new baby about the navy and everything you went through," Harm said sadly. He choked back tears as he moved away from the wall. Bella hugged him as Mac walked closer to the wall. "Hello again Sir. Merry Christmas. I know that even though your up there, I know how proud you are of your son. He's been the best thing in my life. He's given me a beautiful daughter and now we're about to expect another child. I can't tell you how grateful I am to you for him. He's my light, my life, my everything and I know that your up there right now smiling down on us," Mac said as hot tears began rolling down her cold cheeks. Harm had stopped crying and came up behind Mac. "Thank you Sarah. Before we leave there's something I need to ask you," Harm said as he hugged her from behind. She turned around and watched him slowly. "What is it Harm,?" She asked carefully. She watched as he gave her that fly boy grin, and when he pulled that black ring box from his coat pocket she raised a hand to her mouth to stifle a gasp. Bella looked at the two expectantly. Harm got down on one knee and opened the box to reveal a beautiful heart shaped diamond ring with her birth stone on both sides.   
  
"I know it's not the Hope Diamond, but it is the ring my grandfather gave to my grandmother, the ring my father gave to my mother, and the ring I hope you will accept from me. I've loved you Sarah since that day in the rose garden. I just couldn't get my head out of my six long enough to tell you how I really felt. I don't know if I was afraid of loving you and hurting you or of letting you get too close. No woman has ever been able to get completely in my heart Sarah, but you did and you've seen who I really am, unlike the others you didn't run, in fact it only made you stay. I wish now that I had realized all that time ago that what I wanted in my life for always was right in front of me, but now there's no going back and I won't have any regrets. We have a beautiful daughter and now your about to give me another beautiful child. So in front of my father, our daughter, and our newest addition, will you, Sarah, make me the happiest man alive and be my wife?" Harm asked holding the ring up in front of her and watching as happy tears fell down her cheeks. "Yes, Harm. I would love to be your wife," Mac said as Harm happily slid the ring onto her finger and picked her up in a hug. Then they both bent down and grabbed Bella who was also crying and hugged her. "Now we're really an official family," Bella said hugging Harm and Mac. Mac looked down at her ring and then up at the sky. "Thank you," she said softly.   
  
As she said this the brightest star in the sky seemed to wink back at them and as they walked away Commander Harmon Raab Senior looked down on them smiling, that same fly boy grin that he had given his only son.  
  
Feedback is appreciated! I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, but I had my birthday party on Saturday and my real birthday is tomorrow.  
Next Chapter:  
Wedding preparations begin!  
Pregnancy woes and doctor visits begin! 


	16. Chapter 16: Military Babies and Poor Unc...

Hey everybody, I want to thank everyone for the wonderful feedback and emails to continue my story. I'm sorry about not updating sooner, but being a junior in high school is a lot harder than being a sophomore, but I promise to try updating a lot more. There will probably be another two or three chapters to this story and if anyone would like me to finish undercover in Florida I'll work on that as well.  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
"Yes, Harm. I would love to be your wife," Mac said as Harm happily slid the ring onto her finger and picked her up in a hug. Then they both bent down and grabbed Bella who was also crying and hugged her. "Now we're really an official family," Bella said hugging Harm and Mac. Mac looked down at her ring and then up at the sky. "Thank you," she said softly.   
  
As she said this the brightest star in the sky seemed to wink back at them and as they walked away Commander Harmon Raab Senior looked down on them smiling, that same fly boy grin that he had given his only son.  
  
Chapter 16: Military Babies and Poor Uncle AJ  
  
It's been six months since Christmas when Harm proposed to Mac. They were all doing great, no problems with the pregnancy for Harriet or Mac, but everyone was slowly getting used to the changes in Mac and Harriet. Their emotions were fully charged and their maternal instincts in full swing!  
  
Mac and Harriet were both in the break room making sandwiches, when the Admiral came in, or tried to. "Sir, we'll be out of your way in just a minute." Harriet said quickly grabbing her sandwich and large bottle of juice. "Yes Sir, we're sorry. Our stomachs just seem to get in the way of everything these days." Mac said a funny smirk on her face as she grabbed her sandwich and juice as well. "It's alright. I think I got used to this pregnancy stuff the last time Harriet was pregnant. Just don't start crying. Last week when I yelled about you throwing out my lunch was bad enough." AJ said remembering the incident which had both women in tears. "Yes Sir." They said in unison. The Admiral moved out of the way so they could get through. Then he came back in and opened the refrigerator. He laughed heartily as he saw that they had put a post it note on his lasagna, which read, "Admiral's lunch, touch and die!" He took out his meal and left the room. As he walked back to his office he noticed how smoothly things seemed to be going, considering there were two pregnant women in his office.  
  
Mac and Harriet had made themselves comfortable in Mac's office, their feet propped up on chairs and their lunches stationed on their laps. "Ma'am, I can't thank you enough for allowing me to eat and spend so much time in here with you. I know you have a lot of work to do and I really appreciate it." Harriet stated her eyes watery, but no tears had fallen yet. "Nonsense Harriet, and you're to call me Mac in here. You're my very best female friend here in the office or anywhere and you've been such a great help to Harm and I over the years. First playing matchmaker for us, then watching Bella, and now helping me to understand all this pregnancy stuff. Your more like the sister I never had." Mac said her own eyes threatening to spill over with tears. "That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. Your like a sister to me too Mac." Harriet said, rising slowly from her chair as she went over to hug Mac. The two women embraced, somewhat unsuccessfully their round bellies touching each other as the two women hugged, the babies kicked one another, almost a sign of their future friendship.  
  
Meanwhile, Harm was in his office staring at the pages of the old, worn book that lay open in his hands. His eyes were full of emotion and unshed tears as he read the pages again and again. 'It's not possible.' He thought to himself. He knew he had to make the call, he knew it didn't seem appropriate to call her today on a day of such sadness, but in the back of his mind he needed to know the truth. Just as he picked up the phone to call her, a knock at his door forced him to put down the phone. "Come in." He said putting the book back into the box. Looking up their eyes met and despite her aging appearance he knew exactly who she was, coming around his desk he engulfed her in his strong arms. "I was just about to call you. How are you?" He asked her as he gestured for her to have a seat and he sat across from her. "I'm good Harm. I know it's a little weird, my just showing up here, we haven't seen each other in a while, and I should have come sooner, but I guess it's better late than never right." The woman said wiping her eyes with a tissue. "Well, I know why I was about to call you, but why did you drive all this way just to see me?" Harm asked clearly perplexed.   
  
"I saw the article in the Navy Times, about you and your partner adopting that little girl a few years back, and then the court case a few months ago, I should have come sooner. When I saw her all those years ago it was like a memory from my past nagging at me, I knew I needed to come here and tell you the truth." Harm stared at the elderly woman before him. "When we moved into our new house, I found her box of letters and her diary. I never could finish the diary and I just did today. That's why I was going to call you, to see if it was true, but now that you're here it must be." Harm said shaking his head in disbelief and tears welling up in his eyes. "Would you read me that journal entry Harm?" The woman asked wiping her own tears from her eyes. "Of course." Harm said as he began to read.  
  
"Dear Diary,  
  
Today is my eighteenth birthday, my naval academy buddies are all here. Harm, Sturgis, Keeter, even my parents flew in. We had such a great time and then, after the guys left, Mom and Dad said they needed to talk to me about something. In the back of my mind I think I knew what they were about to say. I never told them that I had found my adoption papers in mom's desk drawer when I was sixteen. I knew I was different then them and their was always that memory in the back of my mind. I was five or six and this little girl came to our house late on night with this other woman. I heard Mom and Dad talking with the woman. She asked if her daughter Sarah could stay the night so she could try and find them some place to live. That she and her husband had gotten into a huge fight and that she was finally leaving him. Mom agreed and took Sarah up to my room. I ran back into bed and Mom put Sarah in bed with me. I heard Sarah crying so I asked her what was wrong. She said that her daddy was hurting her mommy and her. I hugged her and even in the faint moonlight that shown through the windows I knew this girl looked a lot like me, except she was thinner and had a big bruise on her arm. Anyways Mom and Dad told me about my twin sister Sarah and how that night they should have kept her with them, but they knew that her mom would never go for it. As soon as I can I'm going to try to find her. Mom says they've already tried, but who knows what will happen.  
  
As always diary, Diane"  
  
Harm finished reading the passage and swiped his eyes with the back of his hand. He suddenly looked up and saw Mac standing there in the door way. Mrs. Schonke caught his eyes and looked up taking a sharp intake of breath. "You look so much like her Sarah." Mrs. Schonke said staring at Mac's tear stained face. "I remember you from when I was a little girl, you took care of me and the little girl who looked so much like me. It's not possible, is it?" Mac questioned staring at Harm. Harm was just coming around the desk when Mac's face became pale. "I'm Diane's twin." She said almost inaudibly and then passed out on the floor. "Mac!" Harm yelled rushing over to her as the room suddenly became filled with panic.  
  
Feedback is always appreciated! 


	17. Chapter 17: Don't Take the Girl

Once again I do not own any of the JAG characters because if I did Harm and Mac would be together by now.  
  
Thank you to everyone for the wonderful feedback, it means a lot to me. I'm sorry, once again, that I hadn't updated in a few weeks, I had food poisoning and had to go to the emergency last weekend, so things have been a little hectic with that and birthdays coinciding. So thanks again and here's the story!  
  
Last Chapter: "I remember you from when I was a little girl, you took care of me and the little girl who looked so much like me. It's not possible, is it?" Mac questioned staring at Harm. Harm was just coming around the desk when Mac's face became pale. "I'm Diane's twin." She said almost inaudibly and then passed out on the floor. "Mac!" Harm yelled rushing over to her as the room suddenly became filled with panic.  
  
Chapter 17: Don't Take the Girl  
  
Harm's office was in utter chaos. Mac's head lay in Harm's lap with him trying unsuccessfully to wake her up. Mrs.Schonke stood there weeping helplessly for her own daughter and her daughter's twin who could be in real danger. "Mac! Mac, please wake up! For Bella, for us, for our unborn baby, I know you can hear me Mac." Harm's voice pleaded with her. This had caused quite a commotion as people began to gather and Sturgis came through from the crowd.  
  
"Hey, Harm what happened?" He asked immediately concerned.   
  
"She fainted. Can you go get me a cool cloth?" Harm asked his eyes concerned. Sturgis just stood up and went to get it. He came running back with it and that when he noticed Mrs. Schonke standing there. "Mrs. Schonke, what are you doing here?" Sturgis asked clearly perplexed at what was going on.  
  
Before she could answer, Mac's eyes fluttered open, catching eyes with Harm and the others around her. "What happened?" She asked trying unsuccessfully to sit up. "You don't remember what you heard when you came into my office?" Harm asked looking up to meet Mrs. Schonke's nervous eyes.  
  
Suddenly Mac's face became quite pale again and her eyes welled up with tears. "I'm Diane's twin." She said her voice quiet. Sturgis, Bud, and Harriet all looked at her strangely wondering what would make her say something like that. Before anyone could speak though, Mac suddenly grabbed her stomach. "Aah!" She began breathing hard.  
  
"What, what's the matter?" Harm asked immediately concerned.   
  
"It's too soon. I can't be having my baby yet." Mac said, but then another pain interrupted her and a wet fluid suddenly seeped out onto her uniform and the floor.   
  
"Her water just broke." Harriet said both excitedly and concerned for Mac. By this time, after trying to reach Coates in the outer office, he had come out to see where she was. At seeing the crowd around Harm's office, he went to see what was up.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" AJ asked his voice booming around the small crowd. They all quickly stood at attention, except for Harm and Mac. "At ease. But I want an answer." He said.  
  
Harriet came forward. "The Colonel fainted Sir, but now she's awake and in labor." Harriet said as the crowd parted so the Admiral could see Mac and Harm on the floor. "Oh, hell, not again. Colonel, how we doing? He asked.  
  
"Not good Sir." She managed to get out before another contraction came on.  
  
"Alright, has anyone called an ambulance?" AJ asked. "About ten minutes ago Sir. They said not to move her, that they would be here shortly." Coates said breaking her silence from the crowd.  
  
"Alright, everyone is dismissed for the day. Sturgis, you and Coates will ride with me. Harriet, I know you and Bud will want to pick up AJ from daycare, could you pick up Bella for the Commander and Colonel and then meet us at the hospital?"  
  
"Yes Sir. That was our thinking as well." Bud said.  
  
Just then the Paramedics arrived and everyone moved out of the way. They loaded Mac up on a stretcher and began to move her towards the elevators. Harm dutifully by her side, holding her hand as they wheeled her out.  
  
Everyone left the office immediately after Harm and Mac. Bud and Harriet rushed off to get the children, knowing Bella wanted to be there when Mac gave birth and to get their own son. The Admiral, Sturgis, and Coates got into the Admiral's vehicle and Jennifer used her cell phone to call Harm's mother in California to let her know what was happening. Mrs. Schonke was also going to the hospital in her own vehicle though.  
  
When they arrived at the hospital, a staff of nurses and Mac's obgyn were there waiting. "How are you doing Colonel?" Commander Jackson asked her.  
  
"In labor, Ma'am." Mac said as another contraction came. The doctor and nurses just smiled as they moved her in and got her set up in the room. They hooked her up to different monitors, for her blood pressure and heart beat and also the babies.   
  
About ten minutes after they arrived, the others came as well. The Admiral, Sturgis, and Coates pulled, just as Harriet, Bud, and Mrs. Schonke did. They all rushed in, with Bella leading the pack. "Where's my mommy?" She asked the nurse who had just finished setting Mac up in her room.   
  
"Well, what's your mommy's name?" the nurse asked her. "Colonel Sarah Mackenzie. She was brought in about ten minutes ago." The Admiral said coming up behind Bella. "I know right where she is. Come on I'll take you to her." The nurse said taking her hand. The others sat in the waiting room, Mrs. Schonke looking worriedly around her.  
  
"Mommy!" Bella screamed when she ran into the room. "Hi sweetie." Mac said as the little girl came to her. "Mommy are you hurt?" She asked concerned.  
  
"No, I'm not hurt. Mommy's having your little brother or sister. Remember, how the baby is in my tummy, well in a little while, the baby will be out here with us." Mac said looking up at Harm and offering him the best smile she could muster. "Finally. I thought he was never coming out." Bella said.  
  
"Oh, and what makes you think it's a boy?" Harm asked picking up the little girl and bringing her closer to them. "Oh, it's just a hunch daddy, but I really want a little brother. We need another ring bear at your wedding and aunt Harriet will have a girl and she and I will be flower girls." Bella said smiling down at her two parents and the doctor who had just walked in.   
  
"Okay Mac, your just about ten centimeters, so on this next contraction I want you to push. Alright big push, Mac, good, that's great." the doctor said smiling up at her. Mac continued to push, squeezing Harm's hand tightly, Bella's face a mixture of wonderment and happiness.  
  
"Okay, I see the head Mac." The doctor said as Mac pushed again. After another push the head was completely out and the doctor had suctioned out the mouth. "Okay, now this next push is really important, we need to get the shoulders out okay. Now push." Mac pushed as hard as she could and then a baby's cry echoed through the silence in the room. Harm squeezed Mac's hand as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "You have a beautiful baby boy." The doctor said holding him up and placing him on Mac's stomach.   
  
"He's so beautiful." Mac said wiping her own tears. "I told you it was a boy." Bella said smiling down at him.   
  
Suddenly Mac became very pale and her eyes closed. The monitors began to go off like crazy, her blood pressure dangerously high. A nurse quickly grabbed the baby off Mac's stomach as the doctor looked worriedly at Harm and Bella.  
  
"Bella, why don't you go wait out in the waiting room with uncle Bud and aunt Harriet." Harm said trying to keep the worry from his voice.  
  
"What's wrong with mommy? Mommy, please wake up!" Bella cried as a nurse escorted her out of the room. "It'll be okay Bella." Harm yelled out to her as he moved to the side and the doctor began checking to see what had happened.  
  
The nurse brought the sobbing girl to the waiting room, where the JAG staff immediately jumped to their feet. "What's wrong Bella?" Harriet asked as the little girl ran into her arms.  
  
"Mommy had my little brother and then the monitors started beeping and Daddy said it was okay, but I should come out here, and then I was talking to Mommy and she wouldn't wake up." The small girl sobbed.   
  
Everyone looked worried and poor Mrs. Schonke began to cry again, while Sturgis put a comforting arm around her shoulders.  
  
Meanwhile in Mac's the room the doctor was trying to find out what had happened. "Sometimes a woman's blood pressure can elevate during pregnancy, but I have no idea why she passed out."   
  
Just as suddenly the beeping stopped and her heart monitor flat lined. "Oh God No! Harm said the tears coming once again as the doctor pushed him out of the way and a crash cart was brought in.  
  
Feedback is always appreciated! 


	18. Chapter 18: Meeting Diane

Thanks for the wonderful feedback, you've all been terrific about reading my story even when I didn't think I'd write anymore. Just to let you know this part contains what's going on from Mac's POV and that part will be in italics.  
  
Chapter 18: Meeting Diane  
  
The steady beep of the machine had doctors running around and grabbing the crash cart, and poor Harm crying and praying to God not to take the woman he loves, but for Mac there was a peaceful white room.  
  
"Where am I?" She asked, looking around at the sterile whiteness around her. She felt strange, like she wasn't herself, but she was peaceful and warm. "Am I dead?" She asked once again praying for an answer.  
  
"No, your not dead Sarah." A woman's voice said. Mac knew she had heard the voice before. Soft and angelic. A sudden light appeared in the room, that Mac had to shield her eyes, but when she opened them she was looking at a mirror image of herself.  
  
"Diane, is it really you?" Mac asked taking a step forward, but then hesitating.  
  
"Yes, it's me. I've wanted to meet you for so long, that's why they sent me to you, so I could meet you and give you a second chance."  
  
"But why? I don't deserve a second chance for all the horrible things I've done in the past." Mac states with regret and guilt evident in her voice.  
  
"That's why my dearest sister. God has forgiven you, He wants you to be happy now with your children and a man who loves you. I always knew one of us would get our prince and even though he found both of us, he's only really loved one of us with his whole heart. I've been watching you both, it's kind of like watching a soap opera on a cloud instead of a couch, As the JAGS Turn, or something like that. I watched both of you, that night he wanted justice for my killer, the first night you kissed, he wasn't kissing me. I had a place in Harm's heart, but you, you Sarah have his whole heart and you need to go back to him and share your love together with your children. Your newborn son needs you, Bella needs you, my mother needs you, and Harm, he needs you most of all. He couldn't handle going on without you, whether you like it or not, you are his strength and his world. Everyone up here sees it. Me, the other angels, the big Admiral in the sky, even Harm's father sees that you mean more to him than flying, more than anything he's ever known. So your being given a second chance, to forgive yourself, and go on loving the man of our dreams." Diane said finally wiping tears from her own eyes.  
  
Mac stepped forward and engulfed her sister in a loving hug. As she hugged her she felt the love and peace seep through her, feeling all her regrets and doubt melt away, and finally feel the love of a family. Before she went though Mac had one final question, "Diane, what's your middle name?" Mac called out to her before she disappeared.  
  
"Alexandra." She said and with that she disappeared and the whiteness and calmness disappeared from the room and she was suddenly aware of a steady, droning sound.  
  
As they shocked her one final time, Mac's heart suddenly started beating and her eyes fluttered open. "It's a miracle." The doctor stated looking down in disbelief at Mac, who was staring up at her. Harm, who had noticed the machine wiped his eyes and ran over.  
  
"Mac! Thank God your alright. I prayed to him and I thought it wouldn't do any good because I prayed when I was little for my father to come back and he never did." Harm said his tears coming down freely once again.  
  
"All vital signs are good. By all medical standards Colonel, we thought you were dead." The doctor stated a slight smirk of a smile on her face.  
  
"You know what they say about the Marines, but in all seriousness, I was touched by an angel." Mac said with a smile in her eyes that Harm had never seen before. Harm looked down at her knowing that something had changed within his ninja girl, it was definitely a good change.  
  
"Harm, would you mind stepping outside to let the Colonel rest? Give her about an hour or so to sleep and then we'll bring in your family and friends and that new baby boy of yours." The doctor said a smile on her face.  
  
"I'll be right back." Harm said leaning down and kissing her forehead. "I'll be waiting." Mac said a smile on her face as she closed her eyes and relaxed.  
  
Harm walked out of the room and shut the door softly. He stood there for a moment, head in hands and just thanked God for the miracle he'd just received. When the group saw him coming, they raced towards him, worry etched on every face, including his mother and Frank, who had arrived during the time when Bella had come out.  
  
"Is Mommy okay?" Bella asked coming forward from Harm's mother's embrace.   
  
Harm looked down at the innocent worried look on his daughter's face, knowing that this was what life was all about. "She's just fine. She gave us a little scare, but her vital signs are good now and she's just getting some rest per the doctor's orders." Harm said giving the little girl a big hug. When he looked up at the other adults, they could see that what Harm called a little scare was so much more than that.  
  
"So what about my grandson?" Trish asked braking the silence around the room. As Harm told them all about the new baby boy, time passed quickly and soon an hour had passed, and Mac wanted to see everyone.  
  
"Mommy!" Bella shouted with joy as she ran up to her mother's bed and climbed up next to Mac.  
  
"Oh my sweet little girl! I love you so much do you know that. I don't what I'd do if I never got to see that beautiful face everyday." Mac said tears in her eyes.  
  
"How are you Ma'am?" Harriet asked. "I'm just fine Harriet. I want to thank all of you for waiting to see how we were. I suppose Harm told you we had a little boy." Mac said a huge smile on her face.  
  
"He did. We're so happy to have a grandson." Trish said a big smile on her face as well. Mrs. Schonke had been quiet this whole time and was just about to try to sneak out, but Mac saw her.  
  
"Please don't go!" She called out to the older woman. The woman looked at her a small smile on her face. "This is a family time my dear. You don't need another person in this small room." She said quietly.  
  
"Nonsense. You're family Mrs. Schonke, I've never known what the true love of family is all about until today, my sister was the one who told me." Mac said looking at the disbelief on everyone's face.  
  
"You all might not believe what I'm about to say, but I saw it all as real as I see all of you. The truth is I flat lined at some point after I had our son, and when I opened my eyes I was surrounded by white. I didn't know what was going on, then I heard a voice, and then I saw her. Diane was in this place with me. She was so beautiful dressed in a beautiful flowing gown. She told me that I was being given a second chance. That God had forgiven me for everything I'd done in my past and that it was time to forgive myself. She told me that she'd been watching Harm and I over the years and that everyone up there knew that our love was true. She said that I meant more to you than flying, that I always knew in my heart, I just hadn't gotten my head to believe it. She told me that God, all the angels, and your father Harm, knew that we'd always be together. She said she was glad that one of us had found our prince and that I was the one you had always truly loved. Mrs. Schonke, she wanted me to tell you how much she loves you, misses you, and wants you to be a part of my life." Mac said wiping the tears from her eyes.  
  
Everyone around the room wiped their tears as Mrs. Schonke came forward and hugged Mac. Harm did the same, his own eyes filled with tears, knowing this was the change he'd seen in Mac. Everyone's sad eyes turned to happiness when they saw the doctor wheeling in the new addition the Rabb family.  
  
"Here he is." The doctor said taking him out and handing him to Mac.  
  
"Look what we created Harm. He's so beautiful." Mac said softly. Everyone around the room could see the love between the couple and the baby.  
  
"Mommy, what's his name?" Bella asked, her curiosity getting the better of her as she decided now was a good time to stop all this crying.  
  
"Oh that's right, you do need a name little guy. What do you think Mac?" Harm asked looking down at his son and Mac.  
  
"I know we talked about keeping Harmon as a tradition, but I'd like to name him Alex Harmon Rabb." Mac said smiling over at Mrs. Schonke who could only nod her head in agreement.  
  
"Diane's middle name. I think it's perfect." Harm stated placing a kiss on Mac's forehead, then Bella, and last but not least, his new baby son Alex.  
  
Feedback is always appreciated and just to let you know, there will be one more chapter after this and that will include an epilogue. 


	19. Chapter 19: Meeting at the Altar

Once again I do not own any of these characters. I'd like to thank everyone who stuck with this story to see what happens in the end and for bearing with me as I finally began writing it again. It meant a lot to me and now for your reading pleasure here is the final chapter of Harm's Leading Ladies.  
  
Chapter 19: Meeting at the Altar  
  
It's been two years since that scary day at the hospital when Mac flat lined. Harm and Mac decided to wait for the wedding because they wanted Alex to be in the wedding. Bella is now seven and little AJ is 9 (I know he's a lot older than that, but I need them to both be that age for the story to work.) Harriet and Bud had a little girl whom they named Olivia Sarah, in honor of their first daughter and Mac.  
  
Mac sat in the back of the church trying to put on her makeup, but her hands were so shaky she kept dropping the tube. "Ugh! You need to get it together marine, your acting like your nervous." Mac said to herself. "And now I'm going crazy because I'm talking to myself."  
  
"Ma'am, who are you talking to?" Harriet asked coming in.   
  
"No one Harriet. Just slowly losing my mind I guess. Oh Harriet you look beautiful." Mac said taking in the sight of her maid of honor. Harriet's dress was a light blue, spaghetti strap gown.  
  
"I know you didn't want to see them until later, but Bella really wanted you to see her in her dress." Harriet said ushering the growing girl in. Mac's breath was taken away at the sight of her baby girl. She looked all grown up in a white flower girl's dress with little flowers on the top in blue and pink, and a puffed out skirt that twirled around her.  
  
"You look so beautiful Bella. My little girl is growing up." Mac said hugging and Bella and wiping the tears from her eyes which was smearing her makeup.  
  
"Thanks Mom. Look at Livvy too. It's too cute." Bella said as Olivia wobbled into the room. Harriet almost started crying herself, at the image of Olivia in a dress that mirrored Bella's only a little smaller.  
  
"You look very cute Livvy." Mac said picking up her niece and kissing her cheek.   
  
"Okay Mom. We're outta here to go play with Alex and AJ. You'd better hurry up, only two hours and 20 minutes to go." Bella called out in a sing song voice. Over time she had picked up Mac's secret of knowing how to tell the time without looking at a clock.  
  
"Ma'am, Mac, I think you need a little help." Harriet said coming over with the tissues and helping Mac wipe her eyes and clean up the running mascara.   
  
"Harriet, I don't know why I'm so nervous. I love Harm so much and yet my heart is doing jumping jacks just thinking about walking down that aisle and becoming his wife." Mac said.  
  
"Mac, when I saw Bud waiting for me at the altar, that's when all my fears melted away. Now I can't order you to get dressed, but I can tell you that there's a very good looking Flyboy in dress whites and gold wings waiting for you at the altar, a man who is the father of your children and a man who loves you with his whole heart. You two were meant to be together and love like that does not come around very often." Harriet said a smile on her face.  
  
"Thank you Harriet. Just then that sounded like something Diane might have said. I've never got the chance to know her as a sister, but you, you are the sister I've always known." Mac said giving Harriet a big hug.  
  
That was the end of the tears as Harriet helped redo Mac's make up and slip into her gorgeous dress.  
  
Harm stood nervously at the altar, Bud right beside him as his best man. As more and more people filled the church, he could feel his stomach jumping. Bud just patted his arm and smiled, knowing just the feeling that he had. Finally, Sturgis, Sergei, and Keeter walked in with grandma Sarah, Trish, and Mrs. Schonke, sitting them in the front row with Frank and Mr. Schonke. Then they rushed back to get into the precession.   
  
The wedding march started and the doors to the church opened. Awes were heard from around the church as little Aj and Bella came down the aisle together pulling Alex and Olivia in a yellow steerman that Sergei had built. Then came Keeter and Chloe, Sturgis and Bobbi Latham, and then Sergei and Lt. Theresa Coulter who was flown in for the ceremony. Then Harriet began her march toward the alter smiling at Bud and Harm as she stopped and then turned to glance back at the Admiral and Mac. Everyone in church stood and Mac began her journey down to Harm. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was. Her gown was perfectly white, with a flower designed on the front in glittery material and the same design went down the back of the train. Their eyes met through her veil and he saw all the love and memories of the past years in them, he knew that this was where he belonged.  
  
The Admiral brought Mac up to Harm and joined their hands together. With a small smile he lifted Mac's veil placed a kiss on her cheek, returned the veil to its down position and took his seat as did the others.   
  
Chaplain Turner began the ceremony, "Love is a very powerful emotion. It is at the beginning and the end of life. Marriage takes that love to another level. It is the bonding of not only two physical bodies, but two hearts and souls. I know that Sarah and Harmon have not arrived at this place easily, some would say it took them longer than they would have liked, but they did get here. Through every type of situation God threw at them, they handled it all together in the work place as partners and as lovers. The Colonel and Commander have asked me to read the following passage to remind those of you who have found or not found love yet what it really means. Love is always patient and kind. It is never jealous. Love is never boastful or conceited. It is never rude or selfish. It does not take offense and is not resentful. It is always there to protect, to trust, to hope, and to preserve whatever comes. Now the Sarah and Harm have decided to say their own wedding vows, so Mac why don't you start." Chaplain Turner said.  
  
Mac turned to Harm, taking his hands in hers. "I can't believe we're finally here. We've been through so many obstacles and visited so many countries together, but here we are pledging our love in front of our family, our friends, and our children. I'll always remember that first time I saw you in the Rose Garden, you looked so handsome, I knew then that I already had some feelings for you. Even the Admiral knew when he told us not to get too close we had to work together." The Admiral and the others smiled. "I knew I really loved you when you came to check on me after the case with Chief Holst. I told you about my dad and you just listened. Every other man would have run in the other direction, but not you. You've never broken a promise to me, actually we even acted a little early on one, and I promise to never break a promise to you. Harm, I promise to love you and honor you all the days of this life and the one here after." Mac said finally tears coming to her eyes.  
  
Harm reached out and wiped the tears. "You let people seeing a marine cry, you'll give the core a bad name." He said causing the audience to laugh.  
  
"Sarah, I know that I've been pig headed at times during our relationship, but unlike all the other girlfriends at the time you were patient with me. You never pushed for a commitment, you let me take my time, and you've certainly understood all my crazy ideas. It was in Russia that I finally realized you weren't like every other woman I'd ever known. Most partners would have stayed back in the U.S. where it was safe, but not my Ninja Girl. You followed me there, helped me get information about my father, you even dressed up as a gypsy to help me get to the truth. But when I finally said you could go back, you told me that it was up to you to come up with a plan. Then there was that night in Sydney. I wanted to tell you so much that I loved you, but I was still so afraid that if I told you I loved you, I'd lose you. Even after that, you still didn't push for anything I wasn't willing to give. Then the night of your engagement party, out on the Admiral's porch, when I kissed you and you kissed me back, I knew that you loved me too. I would have gone in that church and I would have said that you two shouldn't have been married, but then I put an airplane into the ocean so, that was a much better way to break up a wedding. But through it all Sarah, you have been so patient and always there for me, I can't wait for the next fifty or sixty years to keep showing you how much I love and honor you." He said wiping his own tears now.  
  
"Okay can I have the rings please?" Chaplain Turner requested. Little AJ took Alex's hand and walked him up to the altar. The Chaplain took the rings and handed the first one to Harm.  
  
"Harm please repeat after me." The Chaplain stated.   
  
"I Harm take you Sarah to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, this is my solemn vow to you." Harm said sliding the ring onto her finger his eyes never leaving hers.  
  
"Sarah?" The Chaplain said handing her, her ring for Harm.  
  
"I Sarah, take you Harm to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, this is my solemn vow to you." Mac said sliding the ring onto his finger.  
  
"Harm and Sarah have stated their vows for one another, there is only one thing left to do. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride Commander." The Chaplain said.  
  
Harm smiled down at Mac, lifting her veil and kissed her. Their were cheers and claps heard round the church as they made their way down the aisle as husband and wife.  
  
The Reception  
  
"Now please welcome for the first time, Mr. And Mrs. Harmon Rabb Jr." The DJ and announced as Harm carried Mac into the room receiving an even louder round of applause.   
  
"Always have to make a show don't you Flyboy, Mac said as he set her down in the middle of the dance floor.   
  
"Their first dance as husband and wife ladies and gentlemen." The DJ announced starting the music.  
  
"What would you say if I told you I've always wanted to hold you? I don't know what we're afraid of Nothing would change if we made love"  
  
Harm smiled down at Mac as they danced knowing that everything was only better after the night they first made love.  
  
"'cause I'll be your friend And I'll be your lover Well, I know in our hearts we agree We don't have to be one or the other  
  
Yes, it's a chance that we're taking And somebody's heart may be breaking But we can't stop what's inside us Our love for each other will guide us  
  
I've been through you And you've been through me Sometimes a friend is the hardest to see We always know when it's laid on the line Nobody else is as easy to find  
  
So I'll be your friend And I'll be your lover Well, I know in our heart we agree We don't have to be one or the other"  
  
As the song ended Harm pulled Mac in hugging her close as the crowd applauded again. When it was time to toss the garter, the DJ started up "In the Navy" and Harm danced over to Mac. Shaking his hips as he walked over to her, he kneeled before her and lifted the dress over her knee. Then he pulled the garter down to her knee, then he grabbed it in his teeth and pulled it down the rest of the way causing Mac to blush and crowd to erupt in applause.  
  
Towards the end of the night as everyone shared their final dances Mac looked up at Harm.   
  
"Excited for the wedding night Colonel?" Harm asked a teasing grin in his eyes.   
  
Mac smiled her own mischievous smile. "I am Commander, but there's a little something I need to tell you first." She said standing on tip toes and whispering in his ear. His smile dropped and he stared at her, mouth open wide.  
  
"Really?" He asked still staring. She shook her head yes. Harm grabbed her up in a hug and spun her around. Then he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the DJ who stopped the music.  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Mac just told me something very exciting and I wanted to let all of you know. Mac's pregnant with twins." Harm said hugging Mac to him and kissing her cheek.  
  
Bella was the first to rush up to them, jumping into their waiting arms. "Now when I get married, if they're girls, they can be my bridesmaids." Bella said excitedly kissing Harm and Mac both. Bella was on the money about the babies and about Harm and Mac's love for each other.  
  
Epilogue:  
  
Fifteen years have passed since Harm and Mac were married. The JAG team have gathered in a church again, this time for Bella's wedding. Bella is now in the Marine Core and she's getting married to a Navy man, just like her mom did to her dad. Harm walked Bella down the aisle and joined her hand to the man she loves. He went back and sat next to Mac as they took in the sight before them. Their first daughter at the altar, hands joined with her soon to be husband, Olivia as her maid of honor, and her two twin sisters Kiyana and Madison, as her bridesmaids. On the groom's side were Alex as the best man, a Navy flyboy like Harm, and some of his other friends from the naval academy.  
  
As they began their vows Harm took Mac's hand as they remembered their own wedding day, "I Isabella Rabb, take you AJ Roberts to be my husband. I promise to love you and honor you all the days of my life." She said sliding the ring onto his finger.  
  
Harriet glanced at Mac as they wiped the tears from their eyes, watching their first children marry each other, another generation of Navy and Marines joining together and celebrating that love until the end of time.  
  
This story is finally complete. I'd like to thank everyone for your feedback, I really do appreciate it and I'm eternally grateful to you all. If anyone would like to take this story and put it on their website, your free to do so, just drop me an email to let me know and give me credit for it. Thanks again. 


End file.
